La furia italiana
by Udthou
Summary: Una historia de amor un poco rara, en la cual Lovina se disfraza de varón para proteger a su hermana, sin embargo con el tiempo se ve metida en un lio, dado que se enamora de un chico español realmente necio.
1. Chapter 1

:::::::::La furia italiana:::::::::

Summary:

Esta noche solo quiero dormir, deseando nunca más despertar.

El amor, las ganas de vivir, todo ya lo perdí, no quiero pensar, solo llorar y llorar.

No quiero que me veas así, es desolador, mi reflejo no es el mismo de ayer.

La nieve cae en una región montañosa de Italia, los copos que dan contra mi piel son casi como fuego, mi hermana llora sonoramente…yo debo ser fuerte por ella…le tomo la mano y comienzo a obligarla a caminar…no se cuanto hemos caminado, no siento mis pies.

-no aguanto más, no aguanto más- dice mi hermana mientras llora.

Será que algún maldito ser vivo se apiadará de nosotras…nadie, todas las malditas casas tienen puertas y ventanas cerradas…ni siquiera sé donde estoy…

-ve~- dijo mi hermana cayendo de rodillas en la nieve.

Con prisa me acerque a ella y sentí como sus temblorosos brazos me rodeaban, a este paso moriremos. Cargue su cuerpo y con las fuerzas que no tenia, comencé a caminar a paso lento. Repentinamente mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes, quería gritar y llorar… ahora mi propio cuerpo me fallaba, no, no es justo maldiccione, forcé mi capacidad física al máximo para poder caminar con mi hermana en los brazos, lentamente sentí como si la vida se saliese de mi cuerpo. Ya no escuchaba con claridad mis pasos sobre la nieve y las figuras de las casas y los árboles eran difusas… estoy muriendo… no quiero…

No quiero morir, no debo morir, Felicia me necesita…-"camina hazlo por tu sorella"- me dije a mi misma… parecía magia, ya que de momento a otro obtuve nuevo aliento, justo cuando creí que Dios me había abandonado, una venta se abrió y de ella salió la cabeza de una niña como de mi edad, nos miro preocupada y desde la ventana nos arrojo comida y unas frazadas. Aun con mi hermana en los brazos corrí hacia la ventana, me agache para recoger las cosas y dirigí mi vista hacia la niña, sus cabellos largos recogidos en dos trenzas son rubios y sus ojos verdes estaban afligidos. Le sonreí al igual que mi sorella.

Un callejón fue nuestro refugio esa noche. Cubrí con las frazadas a mi hermana y ella me miro agradecida, nos sentamos en el suelo frio y comimos juntas, al terminar Felicia tomo mi mano y sonrió.

-Hemos pasado por peores ve~- dijo sonriendo- Feliz cumpleaños Lovina- dijo abrazándome.


	2. Herencia italiana

:::::La furia italiana:::::

El juego de la Herencia italiana, es la competencia entre jóvenes que sobre salen en algún aspecto, tales como fuerza, inteligencia y talento.

Cap 2: la Herencia Italiana.

La única manera de conseguir comida sin dinero era robando y pues al no tener trabajo me tocaba robar comida a quien pudiese…

Mi cabello castaño se movía rápidamente a causa de mi velocidad, llevaba una canasta de frutas en mis brazos y siguiéndome estaba una señora con cara de bruja, me gritaba groserías mientras yo corría.

La practica hace al maestro, solía decir mi padre, entre más tiempo pasaba más rápida me hacía y mis fuerzas físicas aumentaban, me hice resistente a punta de golpes y moretones, en cambio Felicia era muy talentosa y su voz es como un coro de ángeles, ella solía cantar en las calles y las plazas por lo que fuera, comida, agua, frazadas, dinero y también dibujaba, sus dibujos son preciosos a tan corta edad ella podía retratar a quien fuera.

No faltaban nunca los cretinos que intentaban robar nuestro dinero, sin embargo yo me encargaba de ellos y les partía la cara a golpes, aunque barias veces nos tocaba huir de viejas molestosas y de matones yo y Felicia aprendimos a sobrevivir.

Un día en el cual a Felicia le había ido mal con las "propinas", no teníamos ni que comer, así que decidí robar algo de comida.

-No, no, sorella per favore, no lo hagas más, prometo no comer más pero no robes más- dijo desesperada juntando sus dos pequeñas manos.

-No sabes lo que dices sorella stupida, se lo mucho que te gusta la pasta y la pizza, no me pasara nada nunca me atrapan tú lo sabes- dije dándole un abrazo antes de irme.

Me aleje de Felicia sin escuchar sus ruegos, me disfrace con una gorra, un pantalón y una camisa vieja. Para evitar las repercusiones de mis actos solía ir vestida con ropas masculinas ya que nadie sospecharía así de una niña y podría proteger a mi hermana de cualquier peligro.

Divise a un señor algo alto que bestia muy bien, me dirigí hacia él y me escondí tras unas cajas, al parecer hablaba con algún amigo, observe que su billetera sobresalía de uno de sus bolsillos e ideé un plan para sacarla de ahí, me pare de mi escondite y me aleje un poco para comenzar a correr a toda velocidad hacia ese señor, choque contra el fuertemente tanto que caí al suelo, en esos cortos segundos que estuve cerca de él tome su billetera, al caer sentada en el suelo mire hacia arriba y él me dijo que tuviese cuidado al jugar, lo mire con mala cara, comencé a alejarme pero un tipo de cabello largo y rubio me detuvo.

-Rómulo, este niño tomo tu billetera-dijo jalándome por el brazo.

-¡Suélteme maldiccione!-dije forcejeando, pero este tipo tiene fuerza.

Aun con el tipo sosteniéndome di un salto y le pegue con el codo en el estomago, logrando secarle el aire y que me soltara, di un giro en el aire y caí sobre mis pies para el asombro de aquel señor, iba a correr pero esta vez me detuvo el dueño de la billetera.

-¿Eso es cierto?, ¿tienes mi billetera?- dijo ese señor haciéndome verlo a los ojos, a lo que yo baje la mirada.

El sonrió amable y acarició mi cabeza, dejándome desconcertada, levante la mirada y por un segundo me pareció ver los ojos de Felicia, tome su mano y le di su billetera y con mis manos en los bolsillos comencé a alejarme de él.

-Espera niño- dijo tomando mi hombro.

-¡Déjeme en paz merda!-le dije con mala cara.

- cofcof* Rómulo ese niño es un ladrón-dijo tosiendo el tipo de antes.

-¡Te daré una paliza, fliglio di putana!- le grite al oírlo decir eso.

Antes de llegar a ese sujeto, Rómulo me detuvo, forcejeé para zafarme y en ese momento la gorra cayó al suelo dejando que mi largo cabello callera por mi espalda.

-¡SORELLA!,¡SORELLA!-grito Felicia corriendo hacia mi- perdónela per favore, ella solo quería darme algo de comer-dijo Felicia con lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

Los dos señores se nos quedaron viendo entre confundidos y asombrados. Las personas que pasaban se nos quedaban mirando dado al escándalo que estábamos haciendo, maldiccione tenía que salir mi sorella stupida ahora sí que no se qué vamos a hacer.

-¿Son gemelas?- pregunto Rómulo a mi hermana, ella asintió- ya veo, niña ven con nosotros- dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-Rómulo es una ladrona-dijo el otro incrédulo.

-es fuerte y te enfrentó, servirá como heredera…si gana-dijo mirándome.

Lo mire sin entender nada, el sonrió y el alemán me miro con mala cara mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Beh, te dio diarrea macho patatas- dije grosera

-Esa niña no me agrada- dijo molesto

-jajajajaja macho patatas jajajaja- rió Rómulo sosteniendo su estomago- me agradas pequeña…dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo alegre.

-Lovina Vargas-dije mirándolo enojada.

-¿Vargas?-pregunto incrédulo el alemán.

-Sí y no iré a ningún lugar sin mi sorella- dije mirándolo con mala cara.

-Entonces tú y tu sorella son bienvenidas al juego de la Herencia Italiana-dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Wao solo 2 reviews y uno es de mi hermana menor…mi autoestima disminuye, no mentira, estoó si alguien me dice que personaje le gustaría ver en el fic con gusto le concederé el deseo, así que no duden en escribirlo ok.

Se vale que escriban lo que quieran: criticas buenas o malas no importa sean sinceros y si alguien tiene un buen nombre para Germania (que no sea Legolas por favor) ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME LO DIJERAN! Nos vemos


	3. Nella fantasia

**::::La furia italiana:::::**

Al no tener un lugar a donde ir, Rómulo accedió a dejarnos vivir en su casa y le encargo a su mejor amigo Bernhard Bielschmidt que él nos cuidara mientras él no podía o si tuviese algún problema.

**Cap 3: Nella fantasia.**

En una espaciosa oficina, me encontraba parada frente al escritorio de un hombre que me miraba comprensivo.

-¿Por qué lo haces, por cuánto tiempo crees que lo soportaras pequeña?- me dijo Rómulo con una sonrisa.

-Porque yo y mi sorella somos las únicas mujeres en este jueguito y yo debo protegerla-dije saliendo de la oficina.

Bestia un pequeño smoking negro con un fajín y moño del mismo color, debo agregar que corte mis cabellos al estilo de un varón y lo llevo peinado hacia atrás . A fuera de la oficina me esperaba mi sorella, ella llevaba un vestido verde y una cola alta amarrada con un lazo.

-Debes recordar llamarme fratello*-dije tomando la mano de Felicia.

-No sé si esto sea correcto ve~-dijo Felicia apretando mi mano.

Note que las manos de mi hermana se encontraban frías y temblorosas, la mire a los ojos y sonreí para calmarla, ella abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal como asombrada, seguido me abrazo con fuerza.

-¡CHIIIIGUIII! ¿Feli qué te pasa?-dije molesta.

-luces igual que papá-chillo abrazándome.

La separe de mí y limpie sus lagrimas con brusquedad, le abrace con fuerza y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-Todo va a salir bien- dije para volver a tomar su mano.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

Seguimos a Rómulo por un largo pasillo, por todo ese tiempo estuvimos tomadas de las manos, al final del pasillo había una puerta, al atravesarla pude ver una especie de tarima sobre la cual había un micrófono, frente a nosotros estaban sentados barios chicos que parecían de nuestra edad.

-Denles la bienvenida a Romano y Felicia, los nuevos participantes del juego de la herencia italiana-dijo Rómulo señalándonos.

Pude escuchar los aplausos de todos los que hay estaban, algunos nos miraban retadoramente y otros solo sonreían…niños ricos todos ellos, lo supe por sus personalidades, yo y mi hermana obligados a convivir con ellos, como los detesto…detesto a todo el mundo, solo para ser clara.

Con el paso del tiempo y como lo predije comenzaron a molestarnos, lo sabían, sabían de donde benianos y siendo los únicos italianos teníamos que protegernos…solo para aclarar odio a los extranjeros en especial a los alemanes.

Felicia se convirtió en el centro de atención para todos y es que mi hermana es un ángel talentoso…como odio eso, se hace más difícil protegerla de todos los chiquillos.

-Aléjate de mi sorella* bastardo- grite empujando al francés pervertido.

-calma mon cher*, solo charlaba con tu bella hermana-dijo nervioso.

Agarre el cuello de la camisa de ese degenerado y lo levante unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, lo mire con mala cara y lo escuche tragar fuerte, yo era "considerado" de temer y muy "peligroso", por lo cual no me impresiono que se asustara tanto.

-te daré una paliza-dije levantando el puño.

-Fratello ve~-dijo Felicia sosteniendo mi puño.

Lancé al francés al piso y lo mire mal, el se levantó rápidamente y miro agradecido a Felicia.

-Maldiccione sorella stupida cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te acerques al pervertido francés-dije con enojo.

-Esa boca Romano- dijo Bernhard Bielschmidt mirándome con su cara de leche cortada, ya dije que odio a los alemanes.

-No me fastidies Bielschmidt-dije mirándolo retadoramente.

-Rómulo me pidió que cuidara de ti y de tu hermana y como tu tutor debes obedecerme-dijo serio con su voz de ultratumba.

-escucha bastardo, no le hago caso a ningún macho patatas con peinado de Legolas-dije cruzándome de brazos y encarándolo.

-Vee~ no hagas enfadar al tío Bielschmidt- dijo Felicia abrazando mi brazo izquierdo.

-…-no dije nada y me aleje de ahí tomando la mano de mi hermana-Entiende que no debes alejarte de mí o sino no podre protegerte-dije viéndola sonreír.

Con el tiempo y por mi mal carácter me gane el apodo de la furia italiana y también suelen decir que yo soy el antónimo de mi hermana, cosa que me vale un pepino dado que todos ellos me caen mal.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNN

Se puede observar a dos hombres sentados en una amplia sala ambos en sillones distintos, mirándose frente a frente, la tensión era palpable.

-Rómulo…La prueba de ADN dio positiva- dijo el alemán entregándole al italiano un sobre pequeño.

- Mi hijo…ha muerto, ¿cierto?-dijo el castaño con expresión tortuosa.

-Ha sido un accidente, él y su esposa fallecieron al caer por un barranco, el auto que manejaban derrapo en la calle y…-el detuvo el relato al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Después de tantos años de buscar a mi hijo…yo-dijo para llevarse ambas manos al rostro con gran dolor.

-Tus nietas, ellas son las que te quedan, deberías luchar por ellas-dijo el alemán pausadamente.

-Ya las metí en este juego…si no ganan ¿Qué hago?-dijo con algo de desesperación.

-Estás hablando de los dos más grandes talentos que hemos visto…después de todo son Vargas-dijo tratando de calmar su amigo.

Repentinamente se escucharon un par de golpes tímidos en la puerta, Rómulo se dirigió hacia esta y al estar frente a ella la abrió con suavidad, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la figura de la pequeña Felicia la cual le dedico una amplia e inocente sonrisa.

-Ya comenzare a cantar y quería que me escuchara ve~-dijo ella tímidamente mientras cruzaba sus manitos tras su espalda.

Él la miro con melancolía y sonrió ampliamente, como no la había notado al principio el parecido de esas pequeñas a su hijo era sorprendente.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNN

Llevo todo el día buscando a mi hermana no la he podido encontrar, maldita mansión enorme, acostumbro despertar antes que Felicia, pero hoy no lo he hecho, aunque debo agradecer al cielo que no me he topado con ninguno de los molestos niños ricos que suelen venir a visitar a Rómulo. Camine por los inmensos pasillos viendo todo con detalle y por un momento deje de caminar para pensar en qué lugar estaría yo si fuese Felicia.

Repentinamente escuche la voz de mi hermana cantar al ritmo de un piano y pude deducir que se trataba del estirado de Rodriech, me guie por la dulce voz de Felicia y me encontré en el salón rápidamente, la mayoría de los participantes del jueguito estaban ahí, pero también estaban Bernhard y Rómulo.

Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo giusto,  
Li tutti vivano in pace e in onestà.  
Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,  
Come le nuvole che volano,  
Pien' d'umanità in fondo all'anima.

Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo chiaro,  
Li anche la notte è meno oscura.  
Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,  
Come le nuvole che volano.  
pien´de´umanita...

Nella fantasia esiste un vento caldo,  
Che soffia sulle città, come amico.  
Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,  
Come le nuvole che volano,  
Pien' d'umanità in fondo all'anima.

**Traducción **

En la fantasía yo veo un mundo justo  
donde todos viven en paz y honestidad.  
Yo sueño con almas que son siempre libres  
como las nubes que vuelan  
llenas de humanidad en el fondo del alma.

En la fantasía existe un viento cálido  
que sopla sobre la ciudad como un amigo.  
Yo sueño con almas que son siempre libres  
como las nubes que vuelan  
Llenas de humanidad en el fondo del alma.

No llegue a entrar al salón simplemente me aleje y me recosté de la pared que estaba junto a la puerta…quería llorar, nadie debía verme así, sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas poniéndolas tibias, las lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas lentamente hasta llegar a mi barbilla y en ese punto más lagrimas se deslizaron por el camino húmedo que había sido creado por las anteriores. Mi madre solía cantarnos esa canción, pude recordarla y me di el lujo de llorar libremente por primera vez.

-Te llega al alma, ¿cierto?- dijo Rómulo.

Sentí gran vergüenza al ver que él se encontraba frente a mí. Él poso su mano en mi cabeza y sonrió, simplemente baje la mirada y quite su mano de mi cabeza, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar a paso apresurado hacia el baño más cercano.

**fratello: hermano**

**mon cher: querido**

**sorella: hermana**

**Ya definitivamente se me seco el cerebro….rayos quisiera poder escribir todos los días pero creo que ni en mis sueños podría, al menos tengo ratos libres en los que puedo dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, sin embargo lastimosamente mis vacaciones de medio año ya finalizaron hace tres días y apenas llegue al cole ya me estaban llenando con tareas y exámenes…buuuuu bueno al menos estoy viva :D **

**Gracias por las sugerencias de nombres para Germania, además gracias por el vodka Ren pero creo que es muy fuerte para mi XD, te prometo que pondré a Rusia y Prusia juntos, amo a esos dos. **


	4. La puntería de Elizaveta

**::::La furia italiana:::::**

De las prueba físicas se encarga Brenhard y bueno de lo demás Rómulo, al parecer a este último le encanta vernos hacer el ridículo.

**Cap 4: la puntería de Elizaveta**

Logramos ser sobresalientes, si alguien hacia algo nosotras lo superábamos por 1000, Felicia es la más talentosa, canta, baila, dibuja, pinta y cocina, yo bueno no tengo tanto talento y puedo apostar mis dedos a que Felicia es la favorita de todos, pero yo poseo una fuerza sobre humana o eso es lo que me han dicho…de cualquier manera no debe ser normal que una chica le gane a un varón en pruebas físicas, pero si hablamos de mi compañero austriaco, pues el cuenta como chica.

-Muévanse nenas amaneradas y denle 7 vueltas más al gimnasio ahora mismo-gritaba el odioso alemán, mientras yo corría sin problema alguno alrededor del "pequeño gimnasio".

El resto parecía tener problemas para seguirme el paso, no le di importancia y seguí corriendo.

-ve~,ve~,ve~, ¡ROMANO!-gritaba Felicia animándome desde las gradas.

Sonreí al ver como dejaba regados a los demás mientras seguía corriendo y veía sus caras desconcertadas.

Al terminar de correr el molesto holandés y su aun más molesto amigo danés se me acercaron para molestar.

-oye tu furia italiana- dijo el holandés con cara de leche agria.

-no me molestes bastardo-dijo dándome la vuelta y justo cuando estaba a punto de irme el danés jala mi brazo-¡chiiiigiii!, merda déjenme en paz-dije con enojo.

-primero debes respondernos una pregunta-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-que quieren bastardos-dije molestia.

-¿cómo es posible que corras tan rápido y seas tan fuerte si eres un enano?-dijo el holandés haciendo que se activara automáticamente un tic en mi ojo derecho.

-oh,oh yo también quiero saber ve~-dijo mi hermana haciéndome sonrojar.

-pues solo recuerdo la horrible cara de la vieja que me perseguía cuando le robaba algo de su tienda-dije memorizando lo aterradores momentos.

¡PUM!*caída estilo anime*

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

No es que las pruebas físicas me superasen sino que a veces mi cuerpo estaba realmente cansado, mas nunca permitiría que mi hermana se lastimase y como somos gemelas pues nos tomaban como si fuésemos una, eso quiere decir que no competiría contra mi hermana y si yo gano la prueba física ella también.

-Malditas pruebas físicas, malditos alemanes, maldito sea Bielschmidt con su trauma de militar- me quejaba en voz baja mientras corría atreves de la hierba alta.

La prueba era esta: encontrar una maldita bandera oculta en quién sabe dónde y llevarla de regreso a la mansión sin que nadie te la robe, bueno no es que me enorgullezca pero tengo experiencia en robar cosas y huir, pero esta ocasión no dejaría que alguien la tomase primero, además tongo todo el maldito día, nada me hará fallar, todo sea por mi sorella.

Mientras corría podía sentir la hierba rozar mi piel, sentía que me picaban las piernas sus pequeñas, altas y delgadas hojas, porque madres me vestí con un pantalón corto…sin embargo eso no me hizo parar, ya que a lo lejos divise la maldita bandera… ¿Por qué merda es la de Alemania?...sin pensarlo dos veces trepe el árbol que tenia la bandera atada a una rama.

-¿Donde podrá estar?, ¿has visto algo mon ami?-dijo el francés pervertido.

-no realmente y no soy tu amigo frog (rana)-dijo el británico de gruesas cejas.

-Así que esos dos están en equipo temporal- pensé mientras amaraba la bandera en mi brazo.

-oye hay algo en ese árbol-dijo el francés acercándose.

Maldiccione (maldición) aléjate, aléjate…pero no ahí estaba ese desagradable francés viéndome con cara pervertida y sonriendo.

-ooooh, pero si tú tienes la bandera-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-interesante…creo que debemos robársela-dijo el británico cruzando los brazos.

Los mire con enojo y me senté en la rama más gruesa que vi.

-eres el más bajito y nosotros somos dos, te la quitaremos fácilmente-dijo sonriendo confiado.

-eh mon cher (querido) no creo que quieras que el baje- dijo Francis con terror.

Levante la vista y pude observar que las ramas de otro árbol estaban bastante cerca así que decidí saltar, me impulse como pude y no tuve problemas para alcanzar la rama, comencé a desplazarme con más rapidez para el asombro de esos dos que me veían boquiabiertos. Cuando ya estuve bien lejos de ellos decidí bajar de árbol, pero me resbale y raspe mis brazos con la gruesa corteza que recubría al árbol, sentí mi piel arder pero no por eso pare de correr…

-Macho patatas ten tu maldita bandera- dije lanzándole la bandera al suelo.

-Deja de maldecir Romano- me dijo mirándome feo- ¿Qué te ha pasado en los brazos?-dijo al parecer preocupado.

-nada ya pasara-dije restándole importancia.

Más tarde llegaron los demás claramente enojados con ellos mismos. Me senté en el suelo y mire mis brazos sonrosados, tan solo han sido rasguños no tienen importancia.

-Fratello ve~-dijo Felicia corriendo hacia mí.

Si definitivamente no importa nada, con tal de ver la cara de alegría de mi hermana y saber que ella está perfectamente bien, hace que mi mundo tenga sentido…mi mundo gira alrededor de Felicia.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Cuando se trataba de talentos Felicia tenía un don especial y al parecer Rómulo disfrutaba charlar con mi hermanita por largas horas en el jardín y a pesar de que yo nunca diga nada siempre los acompaño para proteger a mi hermana.

-Feli déjame presentarte a alguien-dijo Rómulo sonriendo- Eli ven aquí-dijo él cuando a los pocos minutos salía una niña de la mansión, la cual bestia un pantalón blanco y una camisa verde que hace juego con sus ojos y tiene el cabello café claro- Elizaveta, ella es Felicia-dijo presentándolas mientras yo solo observaba- y ella es Lovina-dijo señalándome.

Me helé en ese mismo instante y lo mire aterrada, como es posible que el me haya hecho esto, mire a la chica que me miraba con confusión y luego le rogué con la mirada que no explicara nada que simplemente dijera que se había equivocado, pero no fue así.

-Calma Lovina, Eli guardara tu secreto-dijo mirando a la niña que parecía haber entendido por fin- verdad Eli-dijo el sonriendo.

-Prometido-dijo animada levantando en alto un …¿sartén?

Así fue como después de mucho tiempo tuve una amiga que no fuera Felicia, Elizaveta, ella es muy buena amiga aunque a veces hace que yo me sienta femenina ella es muy especial para mí y para Felicia.

-ve~ vamos Lovi, Eli, Pijamada-dijo alegre mi hermana mientras corría jalándome y Elizaveta nos seguía sonriendo.

En la mañana estábamos las tres dormidas en el suelo y yo y Felicia abrazamos a Elizaveta, Feli a la izquierda y yo a la derecha, no recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado sin sonreír de verdad pero ahora en mucho tiempo podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Algunas veces le permitían a Elizaveta acompañarnos después realizar nuestras obligaciones, ella siempre se divertía junto a mi hermana haciéndome enojar.

-vamos Lovi canta para nosotras-dijo Elizaveta.

-¡Ni sueñes!-dije sonrojada.

-siii tu también cantas lindo fratello, vee~-dijo Felicia sonriendo tontamente.

- Está bien, !Pero deben atraparme primero!-dije comenzando a correr como si no hubiese mañana.

-Eso no vale, Romano vuelve aquí-dijo molesta Elizaveta.

Lo que yo no sabía era la genial puntería de Elizaveta y no contaba con que tuviese su querido sartén a la mano… y así fue…lo último que recuerdo fue el fuerte sonido del metal contra mi cabeza y fuerte punzante dolor…después todo se puso negro.

**Waaa pues gracias por los reviews los quiero mucho, ya pronto aparecerá Antonio pero no les contare cuando :D**


	5. ¿Cuánto más seré Romano?

**::::La furia italiana:::::**

**Cap 5: ¿Cuánto más seré Romano?**

Mire al oscuro cielo y sentí como mis ojos se entrecerraban inconscientemente, a veces el cuerpo me falla y esta es una de esas veces, siento como mi corazón late desbocado, mi cara se siente caliente y me palpita todo el cuerpo, me estaré extralimitando, todo sea por mi hermana…

Digamos que esto es algo así: sobrevive lo más que puedas, maldito Brenhard. De cualquier manera no dejaría que Felicia tomara esta parte de la competencia…claro que no, prefiero que dibuje o cante, siendo 5 minutos mayor soy yo quien debe protegerla.

-¡Cansado Romano!-grito el bastardo alemán con una sonrisa altanera.

Gruñí al verlo y comencé a hacer flexiones, era el último que quedaba en ese horrible lugar, realmente me sentía como un soldado que entrena para la guerra, la mayoría ya se habían rendido por el cansancio, pero yo no pararía hasta que de verdad ya no pudiese moverme, aunque fuesen las 10: 00 de la noche, le enseñaría a ese macho patatas lo que significa llevar el apellido Vargas.

-Oye ya para con esto, te estás extralimitando-dijo al parecer ¿preocupado?

-¡Cazzo! Ningún macho patatas me dice cuan…-no pude articular las últimas palabras, ya que caí de lleno contra el suelo.

Mi cuerpo no me respondía, no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, no me movía ni un centímetro…si, me extralimite… y se siente horrible.

-¡Lovi!- Esa voz sonaba desesperada y preocupada-¡Lovi!-suena tan familiar-¡FRATELLO!-grito

-Felicia…-dije abriendo los ojos.

Me incorpore hasta que mi cuerpo quedo sentado, mi cabeza me duele, pero no se compara con el resto de mi cuerpo, mire rápidamente a mi alrededor y note que todos los bastardos extranjeros e incluso Rómulo y el macho patatas estaban ahí, Felicia, quien antes lloraba, sonrió con restos de lagrimas en sus ojos y se lanzo para abrasarme.

-¡Chiguiii! Sorella stupida me estas golpeando, ya suéltame- dije con mucha vergüenza.

-eres indestructible cierto- dijo Rómulo sonriendo.

En un segundo pude escuchar las campanas de un reloj viejo marcando medianoche, en ese instante lo recordé… 17 años.

-Fratello; buon compleanno (feliz cumpleaños) vee~-dijo tomando mis sucias manos entre la suyas.

-Buon compleanno- dije sintiendo como mis ojos me escocían, tratando de retener las lágrimas-Voglio farti un regalo (quiero hacerte un regalo)-dije sabiendo que no tenía nada para darle.

Ella sonrió y meneo la cabeza de forma negativa- il regalo mio più grande, sei tu (mi regalo mas grande, eres tú)-dijo abrazándome…

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Al fin la maldita competencia termino, sin embargo nada me decía que yo mi hermana fuésemos los ganadores… o eso creía yo…

-Romano y Felicia los ganadores de la herencia italiana- la voz de Rómulo resonaba en mi cabeza.

Quería llorar, gritar, no se…después de tanto, yo no creí que pasaría, mire el rostro radiante de mi sorella y lo supe, todo había valido la pena.

-Ha sido un placer competir contra tan buenos adversarios- dijo Rodriech estrechando la mano de mi hermana.

-Piérdete bastardo y aleja tus manos de mí sorella-dije poniendo la mejor mirada mafiosa que tenia.

-Tranquilo Lovi, no lo mates que es mi amigo- dijo Elizaveta saliendo de no sé dónde.

Después de todo, mi vida se centro en cuidar de mi sorella y mis estudios con mi tutor cara de papa.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Esa mañana sentí que algo no andaba bien desde que desperté, para empezar desperté horas después que mí sorella, aun así no le di mucha importancia al mal presentimiento y me dirigí a baño como de costumbre; mire mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, perezco u niño con pechos, pues si a falta de la venda que normalmente usaba si se nota que soy una chica.

Lleve con cierta melancolía mi mano derecha a la parte posterior de mi cabeza y con lentitud pase mis dedos entre mis cortos cabellos, sin duda alguna parecería un chico con pechos por una temporada, porque actualmente no tenia ropa de mujer y lo que le quedaba era comprar nueva. Solo por hoy, sería el último día en que vestiría de varón…o eso creía yo…

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Camine por los pasillos de la mansión, mientras buscaba a mí hermana y a Elizaveta que nos estaba visitando como de costumbre, pero me encontré con una sorpresa poco grata.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunte a una chica albina que esta frente a mí con una mirada de superioridad.

- Soy la awesome Julchen Bielschmidt y estoy buscando…-antes de que terminara comencé a caminar en una dirección diferente- espera es poco awesome que me ignores-dijo jalándome.

-Chiguiiiii-grite al sentir que jalaba de mi brazo.

-Kesesesesese eres adorable-dijo acariciando mi cabeza- ¿has visto a mi poco awesome abuelo?-me pregunto con una sonrisa altanera.

Esa sonrisa, ese acento, definitivamente su abuelo era el macho patatas de Brenhard; la mire a los ojos entrecerrando los míos de manera retadora.

-Ya sé que soy asombrosamente bella, pero necesito encontrar a ese viejo-dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-bene (bien), debe estar con Rómulo-dije comenzando a caminar-sígueme-dije sin mirarla.

-¿Eres familia de Rómulo?-me pegunto caminado a mi lado.

-No-dije secamente.

-A bueno la awesome yo solo decía, es que como eres italiano y te pareces tanto a él-me dijo sonriendo.

Le mire con incredulidad, pero decidí ignorar el comentario. Llegamos a la oficina de Rómulo y abrí la puerta empujándola delicadamente (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Viejo ¿Dónde está el macho patatas? –dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Rómulo me sonrió, pero no se levantó de su escritorio, recogió algunos papeles y los ordeno.

-Ciao Julchen, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-dijo sonriendo como siempre-Tu abuelo no está aquí ahora mismo-dijo con calma.

-A bueno, si lo ve dígale que su awesome nieta tiene que hablar con él-dijo sonriendo con auto suficiencia mientras salía por la puerta.

-Lovina tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Rómulo mirándome con seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije cruzando los brazos.

-Escucha, sé que todo lo que haces lo haces por tu sorella pero-dijo

-Al grano-dije secamente.

-Tu hermana entrara en un internado la próxima semana-dijo Rómulo mirándome serio.

-mientes-dije con rabia-¡no es cierto!-dije sin querer creerlo. Mi mundo se caería frente a mí y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, mi hermana se separaría de mí-no quiero, no quiero separarme de ella-dije sintiendo ganas de llorar.

-habla con ella si lo deseas-dijo mirándome pasivo.

Una vez estuvo afuera de la oficina la joven italiana, Brenhard Bielschmidt salió de su escondite.

-Sabes que no puedes ocultarlo para siempre-dijo Brenhard con seriedad.

-Aun si se los dijera no me creerían, conoces a Lovina y sabes lo terca que es, nunca creí que alguien llegaría a ser peor que su padre-dijo Rómulo sonriendo.

-No debiste esperar tanto tiempo para decirles-dijo el alemán con notable cansancio.

-Pues ya se me ocurra algo, no desesperes-dijo el castaño.

-¡Felicia!, ¡Felicia!-grite buscándola.

Camine hasta la sala donde se encontraba ella junto a Elizaveta y Julchen.

-Sorella, ¿Qué deseas vee⁓?-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?-dije viendo su rostro confuso- quieres alejarte de mí, te irás al internado Hetalia, Rómulo ya me lo dijo todo-dije enojada.

-Lovi yo te iba a decir que vinieras conmigo-dijo ella preocupada.

-Pero si estamos bien aquí-dije molesta.

-no, estamos aisladas ve~-dijo ella preocupada.

-No quiero discutir contigo-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-entonces ven conmigo-dijo sonriendo.

-te protegeré-dije dándome la vuelta y alejándome de ellas.

-que le sucede a tu hermana Ita-chan-dijo Elizaveta dirigiéndose a Felicia

-ve~…creo que ya no quiere perder más seres queridos Eli-dijo ella mientras Julchen la miraba confundida.

Fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta. Corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño y cerrando la puerta me apoye contra la misma, camine y apoye mis manos en el lavabo para mirar con detalle mi reflejo, por un momento cerré los ojos y recordé porque lo hacía, recode que era lo que me mantenía con vida. Imágenes fugases de mi infancia llegaron a mí mente, ya era tarde para rendirse, he llegado muy lejos.

-¿Cuánto más seré Romano?-dije saliendo del baño.

Al llegar los uniformes del colegio Felicia chillo de felicidad y yo me limite a bufar con desconformidad.

-volvió el chiquillo grosero, aunque sabes que de las dos formas eres estresante-dijo Brenhard mirándome feo- ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Felicia?-dijo haciéndome enfadar.

-déjame en paz macho patatas con complejo de Legolas-dije cruzando los brazos-no puedo creer que iré a la cárcel por ti-dije mirando a Felicia.

-Hoy alguien está muy sensible-dijo Eli haciéndome sonrojar.

-CHIGUIII, ya déjenme en paz-grite con enojo, mientras me daba la vuelta para alejarme.

No sabía si sería una buena idea y por supuesto que pasaría por incomodidades pero nada me importa más que mi hermana, a pesar de que soy mala con ella, yo la quiero y daría mi vida si fuese necesario, todo solo por mi hermana Felicia.

**Waaaaa lo logre, si por fin termine este capítulo… bueno solo les diré que Antonio saldrá en el próximo capítulo siiiii… GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN ESTDO LEYENDO ME HAN SUBIDO EL ANIMO EN SERIO LES QUIERO MUCHOOO XD… escríbanme reviese SIP y pueden mandar todo lo que quieran sitio y gracias por el chocolate y el tomate Rem gracias por tu consideración conmigo :D ¡besos! **


	6. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**::::La furia italiana:::::**

**Aquí está el capitulo seis espero que les guste :D **

**Disclimer: no hetalia no me pertenece TT_TT.**

**Cap 6: Antonio Fernández Carriedo**.

Sería mi primera vez en un colegio normal, bueno cuan normal puede ser un colegio de niños ricos…olvídenlo, esta cárcel es ENORME, mire el portón del colegio mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de mi hermana, ella me sonrió y me devolvió el apretón.

-todo está bien vee~-dijo haciendo que automáticamente una ola de seguridad pasase por mi cuerpo-será divertido vee~, además Eli viene a este colegio también-dijo sonriendo.

No tengo miedo de que me descubran total no me voy a acercar a nadie, yo planeo quedarme junto a mi hermana o junto a Elizaveta, igual no me gusta acercarme a la gente rara y solo para aclarar odio a los extranjeros y este colegio está lleno de ellos.

-Ustedes deben ser los nuevos alumnos, síganme-dijo el profesor para comenzar a guiarnos.

Caminamos por un largo y amplio pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, el profesor se giro hasta tenernos de frente y nos dijo que esperáramos por unos segundos, dicho esto entro por la puerta y cumpliendo su palabra nos abrió la puerta para que pasáramos.

-Clase estos son sus nuevos compañeros- dijo en alto mirando hacia lo estudiantes.

Después de un pequeño silencio sepulcral pude escuchar al fondo un par de voces conocidas.

-Es la furia Italia-esa voz afeminada solo podía ser de Francis Bonnefoy.

Todos se quedaron viendo el rostro de temor que tenia Francis con una cara de de que demonios habla este tipo, pero seguido alguien más corroboro lo que decía el francés pervertido.

-Pero si es Romano Vargas-dijo Roderich Edlestein, con cara de susto.

-¡Feli, Romano, hola!-dijo Julchen sonriendo altaneramente.

-Hola chicos-grito Elizaveta desde su puesto.

-Vee~, Eli estamos en el mismo salón-dijo Felicia muy alegre.

-Compórtate –dije mirando feo a mi hermana.

-Bueno al parecer conocen a algunas unidades del salón, pero aun así deben presentarse- dijo el profesor con cara de aburrimiento.

-vee~, buongiorno, mi nombre es Felicia Vargas, espero que nos llevemos bien y mucho gusto-dijo mi hermana sonriendo amablemente.

- Mi nombre es Romano Vargas y todos pueden irse muriendo, no me caen bien y jamás me caerán bien y de paso dejo bien en claro que no estoy aquí por gusto propio así que no me molesten, no me miren y no me hablen, ya que así me harían bien fácil la maldita estadía aquí i-dije cruzándome de brazos.

Todos los estudiantes nos miraron can caras de incredulidad y yo les dedique la peor mirada mafiosa que conocía.

-emmm…ya pueden tomar asiento-dijo el profesor un poco incomodo.

Mi hermana y yo nos sentamos al frente compartiendo la mesa trabajo, el resto del día pasó totalmente normal, aunque barias veces tuve que mirar feo a los que se atreviesen a mirar a mi hermana Felicia.

Pasada la jornada de clases nos dirigieron a la dirección para saber cuáles serian los cuartos que ocuparíamos el tiempo en que termináramos de estudiar.

-Como que no puedo estar en la misma habitación que mi sorella-dije molesto viendo a la secretaria.

-Lo siento esa es la política del colegio-dijo ella algo asustada.

-A la merda con esa política-dije con mucho enojo.

- Mira niño yo no hago las reglas, acátalas o salte del colegio-dijo molesta y nerviosa.

-Ve~, fratello no hay problema la habitación que tengo la compartiré con Eli-dijo ella haciéndome calmar.

-De acuerdo, deme la maldita llave-dije extendiendo mi mano.

Una vez obtuve mi llave comencé a buscar el número de mi habitación, la cual compartiría con un tal Antonio, cuando encontré la puerta pude escuchar ruidos y risas dentro de la habitación y si pensarlo dos veces empuje la puerta con mucha fuerza estrellándola contra la pared.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-grito Francis al verme con mi maleta al hombro- tú, has venido a matarme cierto-dijo dramáticamente-sabia que el fin llegaría, pero porque tan pronto- dijo mordiendo un pañuelo dramáticamente.

-serás afemínate (gay)-dije cruzándome de brazos- de ahora en adelante esta también es mi habitación- dije con enojo.

-así que tu eres la furia italiana kesesesese, pues yo te veo bien flaco, no te puedes comparar al awesome yo-dijo ese tipo albino obviamente alemán mirándome con superioridad.

-Nooo, no lo escuches no sabe lo que dice-dijo Francis aterrado-Gilbert cierra el pico si quieres seguir con vida mon ami-dijo con desesperación el francés.

-kesesese, de verdad le tienes miedo a esto-dijo tocando mi cabeza-pero si es súper bajito-dijo en tono burlón.

Un aura negra salió de mi cuerpo y Francis alejo a su otro amigo al ver como mis ojos brillaban furiosos.

-¡Da te por muerto bastardo macho patatas!-grite para tomarlo por el brazo y azotarlo tres veces contra el suelo- L'apparenza inganna (la apariencia engaña)-dije mirándolo feo.

-Te lo dije Gilbo-dijo Francis temblando como gelatina.

Rápidamente Francis se llevo arrastrando el cuerpo de su amigo y el otro muchacho me miro con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Esto, mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo el español nervioso dándome la mano.

Mire su mano por un segundo con cara de púdrete, pero al final decidí estrecharla, solo para dejarlo claro, lo más fuerte que pude mientras lo miraba feo.

-solo una cosa ragazzo (chico), en este mundo solo hay tres formas de que me agrades, la primera muriéndote, la segunda nunca haber nacido y la tercera estando a mil metros de distancia o aun mas lejos de mi, capisci (entiendes)-dije para soltarle la mano, la cual se la puso roja.

-puede que eso cambie-dijo sonriendo ampliamente, logrando descolocarme totalmente-ya verás seremos amigos, o dejo de llamarme Antonio Fernández Carriedo-dijo alejando se de mi para ir a su parte del cuarto.

**Waaaaaaaaaa ¡LISTO!, ya saque a Antonio :D, espero que les haya gustado, prometo sacar también a los nórdicos pero emmmm ya veré como le hago con eso :D; es que no se bien como hacerlos aparecer.**

**¿Me mandaran reviews, o tomatitos, o ¡PASTA!, o algo, lo que sea si? **


	7. Ludwig Bielschmidt

**::::La furia italiana:::::**

**Por primera vez en la vida la furia italiana es vencida, Felicia conocerá al amor de su vida y Antonio ganara una apuesta.**

**derechos de autor: no... hetalia no me pertenece. **

**Cap 7: Ludwig Bielschmidt **

La necedad tiene nombre y es española, todos los días después de nuestra "presentación personal" ese bastardo español se ha dedicado a saludarme y tratar de sacarme conversación yo simplemente lo ignoro y lo trato de evitar a toda costa, pero por desgracia no tiene suficiente con molestarme en el salón sino que también disfruta molestarme en nuestra habitación.

-Oye Romano, como te va con las materias, digo, si tienes problema con alguna, no dudes en preguntarme-dijo animado.

-merda bastardo, déjame dormir-dije revolcándome en mi cama hasta quedar boca arriba en el centro de la misma, baje la cabeza para verlo y ahí estaba sonriendo estúpidamente.

-sabes ese rulo que tienes desafía la gravedad-dijo sonriendo.

-maldiccione bastardo, deja de mirarme-dije sonrojándome.

-fusososososo-dijo mirándome fijamente-pareces un tomatito-dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-son la 10 de la noche, déjame dormir-dije en tono de fastidio para arroparme hasta la cabeza con la manta.

-vamos Romano, aun no tengo sueño, dime algo, lo que sea-dijo aburrido.

Con furia me senté sobre la cama con la manta sobre mi cabeza y lo mire con cara de acecino en serie.

-Escúchame bien bastardo, como vuelvas a abrir esa boca tuya, te la reviento a golpes-dije levantando mi puño amenazadoramente.

-Cálmate, podrías ser menos irritable-dijo mirándome con esa sonrisa boba- por qué no tratas de ser mas como tu hermana, ella sí que es linda y amable-dijo reventando mi paciencia.

-Serás fliglio di putana (hijo de p*t*)- dije saltando sobre él.

Caí sobre él y me senté sobre su estomago con el puño alzado, para partirle la cara, mas no contaba con que él supiese esquivar los puñetazos que comencé a tratar de atinarle, de momento a otro él me tumbo sobre su cama y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-jajajajadéjajajamejajajabasa tardoooojajajaja-dije entre risas con gran enojo.

Logre patear sus regiones vitales, en segundos estuve libre y él retorciéndose de dolor en el piso con las manos entre sus piernas.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme otra vez o te ira peor bastardo-dije con las mejillas rojas de la rabia y la vergüenza.

Al llegar al salón el día siguiente el bastardo español tenía un ojo morado, al parecer no logro esquivar todos mis golpes, esto alegro mi día y hasta me di la libertad de escuchar desde mi puesto, lo que los amigos del bastardo decían.

-Antonio, ya ríndete ese tipo es cínico y da miedo-dijo Francis nervioso- mon cher, lo digo por tu bien, mira como te dejo el ojo-dijo dramáticamente.

-No para nada yo solito me lo he buscado, joder como duele-dijo el español bastardo.

-Esto no es nada awesome, será mejor que no le dirijas la palabra a ese poco awesome italiano-dijo el macho patatas.

-Romano se que estas escuchando-dijo el bastardo español haciéndome sonrojar.

Me levante de la silla y me senté sobre la mesa mirándolo retadoramente, el simplemente sonrió y sus amigos temblaron ligeramente.

-Cuando te darás por vencido bastardo, no me agradas, nadie que no sea Felicia me agrada, con excepción de Elizaveta claro está-dije sintiendo la mirada de Elizaveta sobre mí.

-Fratello él solo quiere ser tu amigo ve~-dijo mi hermana mirándome preocupada.

-No necesito amigos-dije cruzándome de brazos-contigo me basta y sobra Feli-dije sonriendo levemente.

-Pero que belleza, después de todo si tienes corazón mon ami-dijo Francis sonriendo.

-No me molestes francés pervertido-dije viéndolo feo.

Aun después de todo, el bastardo español no se detuvo y siguió intentando hablarme, yo me dedicaba a ignorarlo, aunque algunas veces resultaba demasiado molesto. En realidad no me molesta que me hable cuando estamos en la habitación, pero lo que no puedo soportar, es que se me acerque en el receso, ya que en ese preciso momento estoy con mi hermana y no quiero que nadie se acerque a ella.

-Lovi, Feli, ¿cómo están?, quería saber si me podían acompañar a dejar algo en la dirección-dijo Elizaveta sonriendo.

-no estoy de humor-dije sin siquiera mirarla-además odio a esa molesta secretaria-dije con asco.

-Lovi, tu odias a todo el mundo-dijo Elizaveta divertida.

-yo te acompaño Eli-dijo mi hermana sonriendo.

-sí, vayan ustedes yo las espero aquí, no demoren y Elizaveta, no pierdas de vista a mi sorella-dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Prometido-dijo Elizaveta arrastrando del brazo a mi hermana.

Ambas se alejaron dejándome sin compañía en la mesa del comedor, cruce mis brazos y suspire cansada, poseía un par de horrendas ojeras de marca española y en cambio ese bastardo parecía tan tranquilo hoy en el salón.

-Kesesesesesesese- esa molesta sonrisa ridícula, solo podía ser del bastardo alemán- que clase de sobre nombre es Lovi~-dijo haciéndome sonrojar de la ira.

-A mí me parece lindo-dijo el bastardo español.

-Si es apropiado para el petit (pequeño) Romano -dijo el francés pervertido sonriendo de forma extraña.

-¡Qué demonios quieren bastardos!-dije mirándolos feo.

-Te propongo algo-dijo Antonio con una gran sonrisa.

-No me interesa nada que quieras darme-dije quitando el rostro.

-es una pequeña competencia mon petit-dijo el francés.

Competencia, esa palabra de cuatro silabas bastaba para que yo no pudiese negar nada, los mire con interés y el francés sonrió triunfante.

-Apostemos-dijo Antonio- si me ganas te dejare dormir en paz y no volveré a dirigirte la palabra-dijo haciendo que yo sonriese con seguridad- pero si pierdes no podrás golpear a nadie por un mes, a menos que sea extremadamente necesario-dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Adelante-dije con seguridad.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

La joven húngara caminaba desesperada por el pasillo como buscando a alguien.

-Felicia -grito mientras caminaba con prisas-¿Dónde estás?, vuelve-grito preocupada por su bienestar físico, mientras a su mente iba una imagen de Lovina con un cuchillo-Feliciaaaaaa~-grito con ganas de llorar.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Camine por un largo pasillo oscuro y observe por todos lados con mucho temor, veee~, porque tuve que seguir al gatito negro. Trate de ubicarme pero realmente no conocía bien ese colegio, repentinamente escuche unos sonidos realmente aterradores de dudosa procedencia, sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a correr por el pasillo a toda velocidad, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que choque contra una pared cayendo sentada en el suelo.

-Te encuentras bien- escuche una voz gruesa y profunda… ¿las paredes hablan?

Abrí los ojos y eleve mi cabeza en dirección a la "pared" contra la cual había chocado.

-¿ve~?-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa ese chico es realmente guapo, tiene unos ojos azul claro y su cabello rubio está perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, me di cuenta de que lo observaba demasiado y baje la cabeza con vergüenza, el me dio su mano y yo la tome sin pensarlo.

-Soy Ludwig- dijo quitándose los lentes.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que al chocar contra él, le había tirado un montón de páginas, las cuales estaban dispersadas por el suelo, me agache rápidamente para recoger cada una de las paginas, pero su voz me detuvo.

-No es necesario Felicia- dijo arrodillándose para tomar las páginas de mis manos.

Sonreí lo más dulce que pude, estoy tan feliz, el conoce mi nombre, vi como él se sonrojaba y miraba en otra dirección.

-como… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre ve~?-pregunte sonriendo.

-Estamos en el mismo salón-dijo con su voz grabe.

-Ve~ ¿de verdad?- dije incrédula-nunca te había visto-dije sonriendo.

-Pues es difícil acercarse a ti o siquiera mirarte ya que tu burder (hermano) nos pulveriza con su mirada-dijo con seriedad-es raro verte sin él, ¿acaso se pelearon?-me pregunto haciéndome recordar que estaba perdida.

-no, nunca pelearía con mi fratello-dije mirándolo- es que me perdí ve~-dije preocupada.

-Te ayudare a encontrarlo-dijo levantándose del suelo con las paginas en sus manos.

-Grazie, eres muy amable- dije tomando su brazo.

Él se sonrojo levemente pero no me dijo nada, en el camino hablamos sobre diferentes temas y hasta le pregunte si podría sentarme a su lado algún día, a lo que él me dio una respuesta positiva.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

-¡jaque mate!-dijo el bastardo español con la sonrisa más estúpida del mundo.

-COMO MERDA-grite jalándome el cabello- COMO ES POSIBLE QUE YO LA FURIA ITALIANA, PERDIERA CONTRA UN BASTARDO, CHIGUIIII-grite furíco y rojo de la ira.

-Fusososososo~, Lovi parece un tomatito-dijo el español.

Me levante de la silla con rapidez y me avente hacia él tumbándolo de la silla en el trayecto.

-Muere infeliz- grite con el puño en alto.

Sin embargo antes de cobrar venganza alguien me sostuvo el puño y me levanto jalándome ambos brazos.

-no, no, noo~-dijo el francés sosteniéndome- perdiste no puedes lastimarnos- dijo sonriendo con perversión.

-Suéltame depravado-dije retorciéndome en su agarre.

En ese mismo instante sonó el timbre que le daba fin al receso y todos los que observaban la escena con interés comenzaron a dejar de ser unos metiches, para comenzar a ir a sus dichosos salones.

Una vez logrado zafarme del francés corrí con gran velocidad hacia el salón encontrándome con la peor imagen que en mi vida pude haber visto, Felicia, estaba hablando con un chico de apariencia alemana y sonreía mientras el anteriormente mencionado se sonrojaba, camine hacia ellos como alma que se lleva el diablo y me situé en el medio de los dos mirando feo a aquel sujeto.

-¿Quién rayos eres y que haces con mi sorella?-dije con mirada mafiosa y una de mis manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Es un amigo Lovi-dijo mi hermana jalando mi camisa.

-Eres amiga de este macho patatas-dije molesto-¿desde cuándo?-dije encarándola.

-Nos hemos conocido hoy, simplemente la ayudaba a buscarte, pero sonó el timbre y decidimos volver juntos al salón-dijo el sujeto a mis espaldas.

Me volteé para mirarlo retadoramente- Quien te preguntó-dije con furia.

-orden-exigió el profesor molesto.

-Cállese y no se meta en lo que no le importa-dije con molestia.

-Como ha dicho jovencito-dijo el profesor claramente herido en su orgullo.

-Lo que escucho, cretino-dije mirándolo con rabia.

-esto es una advertencia, una más y a la dirección Vargas-dijo tratando de asustarme.

-Púdrase, no necesito escolta- dije para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Fratello!-dijo Felicia alcanzándome y tomándome del brazo- ¿Qué haces?, discúlpate ve~, no quiero que tengas problemas-dijo rogándome.

-Que se muera-dije molesto.

-Per favore, hazlo por mí-dijo con los ojos aguados.

Baje la cabeza y suspire, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros veían asombrados, como mi sorella lograba calmarme.

-Perdóneme profesor-dije en voz calmada y audible.

El profesor me miro con cara de mal nacido y sonrió maliciosamente mientras nos mandaba a sentar, pero antes de que Felicia se sentara a mi lado el profesor la detuvo.

-Felicia tu siéntate junto a Ludwig-dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Ve~?-dijo ella ladeando la cabeza.

-No me escucho, no permitiré que una talentosa señorita se siente junto a ese boqui sucio y al parecer la mejor forma de castigar al joven Romano es separándolo de usted-dijo recalcando la palabra talentosa- definitivamente usted es la antítesis* de su hermana-dijo mirándome con superioridad.

-Fratello…-dijo Felicia mirándome preocupada.

-Haz lo que te dijo-dije con enojo, sin mirarla.

-Pero yo…-no termino de hablar ya que yo la interrumpí.

-¡Ya vete!-dije con ganas de llorar.

-Parece que alguien quiere llorar-dijo el maldito hijo de p*rr*.

El desgraciado me expuso frente a todos, me sentí miserable viendo como mi sorella hablaba con el maldito alemán.

**Antítesis: es la contraposición, entre dos términos contrarios.**

**WAAA TT-TT, Que mala soy pobre lovi, pero ya verán por que le separe de su hermana, please no me maten por ser tan mala.**

**Emmm hice unos dibujos sobre el fic, se desean verlos pues aquí está udthou . blogspot . com**

**solo borren los espacios.**


	8. Lagrimas italianas

**::::La furia italiana:::::**

**Disclaimer****: no, hetalia no me pertenece. **

**Cap 8: lagrimas italianas.**

Estaba mucho más irritable que nunca y todo esto se debe a que el maldito profesor, le dijo a los demás profesores que no dejaran que me acercara a mi hermana, ya es el colmo, no puedo estar con ella en el salón y ahora ni siquiera en el receso, la razón de todo esto, tiene nombre y apellido, si un horrible nombre y apellido alemán, nada más y nada menos que Ludwig Bielschmidt, como odio a ese macho patatas.

-¡Felicia!-dije corriendo para alcanzarla antes de que saliera del salón junto al alemán ese-a donde crees que vas con este-dije con enojo.

-vee⁓, es que me uní al periódico escolar y Lud es el director de este así que lo tengo que acompañar al salón de reuniones-dijo felizmente mientras toma el brazo del macho patatas, el cual se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Sobre mi cadáver italiano te dejare sola con ese macho patatas-dije viéndolo feo.

-no estaremos solos ve~, Kiku también estará ahí- dijo sonriendo.

-Ya te he dicho que no-dije jalándola del brazo y metiéndola de vuelta en el salón- non voglio di più con lui (no quiero que estés más con él) –le grite con rabia.

-Cosa c'è di sbagliato con te? ve~(¿qué sucede contigo? ve~)-dijo asustada.

Todos los metiches del salón comenzaron a aglomerarse a nuestro alrededor, miraban con miedo y preocupación a mi hermana.

- Non mi piace, siete saggi e ancora si parla (no me agrada, tú lo sabías y aun así le hablas)- dije estrellándola contra la pared.

-Soy tu hermana, no tu novia ve~-dijo molesta devolviéndome el empujón.

Sentí como si algo se rompiera en mi interior… ella tiene razón… me aleje unos cuantos pasos y baje la cabeza escondiendo mi mirada con mi fleco, escuche como se alejaba corriendo, me quede ahí de pie queriendo desaparecer, o que alguien me matara…mi mundo gira alrededor de mi hermana ella es lo único que me queda, pero ahora había perdido lo único por lo cual había peleado toda mi vida, ya que por mis malos tratos, no creo que ella quiera volver a estar cerca de mí.

-¿Lovi~?-Escuche la voz de Elizaveta a mis espaldas.

Me horrorice, que dirían ahora de mí, qué pensarían, salí corriendo del salón, no deseaba que me viesen de esa forma…frágil, toda mi vida luche por ser fuerte para proteger a mi hermana, a la linda, talentosa , amable, tierna, torpe y débil Felicia Vargas, pero nunca quise ser fuerte solo por mí, en realidad mi personalidad es bastante miedosa y frágil, pero nunca quise aceptarlo, para poder protegerla…ya no necesita que la cuide, la niña creció…ya no me necesita, sentí mi rostro arder, mientras corría por los pasillos podía sentir las rebeldes lagrimas salir de mis ojos los cuales trataban sin éxito retenerlas, mi vista estaba completamente distorsionada gracias a las lagrimas y el nudo en mi garganta me hacia tragar con dificultad, choque contra alguien más alto que yo y al subir la mirada me encontré con los ojos verdes del bastardo español.

-¿Lovino?-dijo reteniéndome por los hombros al ver que intentaba escapar.

-Suéltame bastardo-dije con la voz quebrada.

Esos malditos ojos, merda, tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta el patio trasero del colegio, al llegar me miro de una forma extraña y posó su mano sobre mi cabeza, de un manotazo aleje su mano de mí.

-Déjame bastardo-dije sonando más frágil de lo que me hubiese gustado.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió?-dijo …¿preocupado?-Tú y tu hermana nunca antes habían peleado-dijo viéndome serio.

No le respondí, me senté en el suelo tratando de calmarme, él se sentó junto a mí sin decir, ni preguntar nada, solo me hizo compañía en silencio, se lo agradecí internamente, sin embargo no le dije nada y tampoco pensaba en agradecérselo audiblemente.

-¿Y tus amigos, bastardo?-dije cuando ya me sentía un poco mejor.

-Francis en las practicas de teatro y Gilbo está enfermo hoy-dijo serio-¿me dirás que te pasa con tu hermana?-pregunto mirándome.

-No somos nada y no me agradas, no tengo porque contarte y quien merda te dijo que me llamo Lovino-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Craso error, esos malditos ojos verdes me derritieron, nunca antes me había parado a pensar en lo verdaderamente guapo que es Antonio, con tan solo pensarlo sentí mis mejillas arder, baje la cabeza con rapidez y escuche su risa, la cual es realmente bonita debo agregar, pero nunca lo aceptare en voz alta.

-Eres muy raro-dijo divertido-si no quieres decirme pues, no me digas, anda, a que no te has dado cuenta que me agradas-dijo sonriendo-si fueras más amable hasta seriamos amigos, sabes, deberías sonreír más, es muy sano-dijo sonriendo ampliamente- a por cierto, fue Francis-dijo más calmado.

-Sigue soñando-dije con mala cara- a mi no me caes bien…hace años que nadie me decía Lovino-dije mirando el suelo- ¿Qué más te dijo?-dije con desanimo.

-Que ese era tu verdadero nombre y que por alguna razón te lo cambiaste al llegar a una competencia o algo así-dijo mirándome sonriente.

No le dije más nada, sabía que Francis había escuchado a mi sorella llamarme Lovi hace mucho tiempo, el resto debió deducirlo o quizá le saco información a Rómulo.

Me quede en silencio junto él, no le dije que se quedara, pero tampoco le dije que se fuera… sin embargo apenas sonó el timbre me fui rápidamente sin esperarlo. Me sentí realmente incomodo al llegar al salón y aunque parecía que Felicia quería pedirme perdón por lo que me había dicho, yo decidí ignorarla todo el día, maldito ego.

Realmente me sentía miserable, las siguientes dos noches cuando el bastardo se dormía yo solía ponerme a llorar como una nena en posición fetal sobre mi cama, siempre me aseguraba de que el estuviese realmente dormido y trata de llorar en silencio para no despertarlo, pero algunas veces uno que otro ruidito se escaba de mi garganta.

**Ya esta, logre continuarlo gracias a dios, espero que les guste… ¿merezco un ****review, o un tomatito****? **


	9. Lagrimas italianas II

**::::La furia italiana:::::**

**Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece. **

**Cap 9: lagrimas italianas II.**

**POV (España)**

Finjo que duermo para no incomodarlo, pero no puedo evitar escuchar sus silenciosos sollozos, él llora considerablemente bajo, creo que no desea despertarme, lo que no sabe es que con esta, serian dos noches en las que le he escuchado llorar.

Ese día me desperté bastante temprano a pesar de que había dormido poco, me lleve una gran sorpresa, ya que como siempre Romano ya no estaba cuando yo despertaba, pero ¿A qué hora se despierta ese chico?, me arreglé y baje para comer el desayuno con mis amigos, luego de que la campana de entrada sonara, corrimos en dirección al salón. No pude evitar mirarlo bastantes veces durante la clase, sé que lo notó, y yo noté lo incomodo que se ponía cuando chocaban nuestras miradas, pero aun así no me dijo nada, espero que no me mal entienda, es solo que se ve deprimente, esta solitario sin nadie a su lado y parece que a él no le interesa cambiar de situación… como podría, la mayoría de los integrantes de la clase le tienen miedo o no les agrada la actitud de él.

Sin darme cuenta de que le había observado toda la hora antes del receso, pude escuchar la campana, - el tiempo vuela- pensé. Pude observar a Elizaveta diciéndole algo y también vi a Felicia junto a esta, seguido observe como él se levantaba furioso de la mesa y se alejaba de ellas ignorándolas.

- Oye Toño despierta, no hagas esperar al awesome yo, ni a Francis, vamos a comer que mi awesome estomago muere de hambre- dijo halándome de la manga de mi uniforme.

-Ah claro, ya me apuro, es que casi olvido mis tomates-dije sonriendo como siempre, mientras sacaba una pequeña canasta con tres tomates.

-No te preocupes mon ami- dijo Francis para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

Los tres nos dirigimos al comedor y nos sentamos con la prima de Gilbert, la cual también acababa de llegar, en pocos minutos ella y Gilbert comenzaron a discutir sobre cuál de los dos era el más asombroso, Francis y yo reímos escuchándolos pelear, hasta que callé por unos segundos y decidí contarle a Francis sobre lo que pasaba con el hermano de Felicia.

-Mon cher, no te creo nada- dijo Francis sonriendo despreocupado.

- Te lo juro, le he escuchado llorar-dije preocupado.

-No deberías preocuparte por ese poco awesome italiano- dijo Gilbert interrumpiendo su pelea con Julchen.

-Gilbert lo que estás diciendo es realmente poco awesome, no te das cuenta es del compañero de Antonio de quien estamos hablando, quizá ya se encariño con él- dijo Julchen llevándole la contraria a su primo.

-mon cher, si no te conociera diría que lo quieres- dijo Francis dirigiéndose a mí, con una mirada perversa.

-Solo me preocupa-dije sonriendo

-Bueno, no te culpo ese italiano es realmente bello mon cher, hasta podría hacerse pasar por una chica- dijo Francis sonriendo lascivamente.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!-dije extrañado.

-¿No lo has notado?-dijo sonriendo-su piel es muy suave, su rostro es muy fino, su nariz es pequeña y sonrosada, sus pestañas son largas, femeninas y espesas y por si no lo has notado su cuerpo es muy parecido al de su hermana- dijo Francis haciendo formas raras con las manos.

-La awesome yo se pregunta, ¿Cuándo has tenido tiempo para verlo al detalle?-dijo Julchen con curiosidad.

-Pues técnicamente crecimos juntos- dijo Francis sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?- dijo Gilbert con cara de espanto.

- Gracias al bello ángel que es Felicia- dijo juntando sus manos, mientras era rodeado de unos brillitos de dudosa procedencia- Les contare lo que sé, Felicia y Romano, o Lovino como lo llama su hermana, eran dos huérfanos muy talentosos que vivían en las calles de Italia. Un día Romano trato de robarle a su actual "abuelo", Rómulo, pero el abuelo de Gilbo se dio cuenta y trato de atrapar a Romano, sin embargo gracias a la fuerza sobrehumana de la furia italiana, él logro zafarse, pero Rómulo logro ver el talento de ese niño y su hermana, así que fueron aceptados para luchar por su futuro en la herencia italiana y Romano realmente se esforzaba, pero había un pequeño detalle, él nunca se separaba de su hermana gemela, lo hacían todo juntos, jamás nadie había logrado separarlos y parecía como si Romano hubiese tomado el papel de padre y hermano al mismo tiempo, ya que no dejaba que nadie se acercara, o siquiera mirara a Felicia- dijo Francis con dramatismo.

-Ah, ya me acordé, mi abuelo solía hablar de un niño grosero que era italiano y de su hermana adorable, pero solo lo hablaba con mis padres, aunque el awesome yo nunca le presto mucha atención a las quejas del viejo, la verdad nunca me preocupe en gastar mi awesome tiempo en escucharlo-dijo Gilbert cruzando los brazos-Y ¿Dónde está tu poco awesome amigo ahora mismo?-dijo curioso.

-Pues en esa mesa-dije señalando la mesa en la que Romano estaba comiendo pasta solitario-hace unos minutos vi que Felicia y Elisaveta se acercaron a él, pero cuando él las vio acercarse se cambio de mesa- dije preocupado.

-¿Qué tal si le hacemos una visita al pettite (pequeño) Romano?-dijo Francis divertido- oh, Toni, Romano ama los tomates tanto como tú, solo por si te interesa-dijo dándome un pequeño codazo.

-Me ha quedado un tomate- dije animado tomando el tomate de la mesa.

-Pues entonces vamos-dijo Gilbert- honremos al a ese chico extraño y peligroso, con la awesome presencia del awesome yo-dijo Gilbert sonriendo con superioridad.

**POV (Italia/Romano)**

Pude escuchar pasos a mi espalda y antes de que pudiese moverme, ya tenía al depravado francés y al albino macho patatas sentados a mis lados impidiéndome el paso y a una sonriente Julchen sentada frente a mí.

-Aléjense de mí cretinos-dije con enojo.

-¿Cómo estas Lovi~?-dijo el bastardo español sonriendo bobamente, mientras se sentaba junto a Julchen y por ende frente a mí.

-¡Aléjense de mí si no quieren tener los huesos rotos maldiccione!-dije con furia.

-no, no, noooo~-dijo Francis con voz cantarina- recuerda la apuesta, todavía nos queda un mes de vida- dijo tomando mi barbilla de forma acosadora.

-no me toques gay de merda-dije apartando su mano de un manotazo.

-Kesesesese, no sé porque te cae bien este tipo Toni- dijo Gilbert haciendo que yo inconscientemente volteara a ver al bastardo español.

Maldiccione, esos ojos verdes… como me gustan. Él me está mirando mientras sonríe, como odio que haga eso. Deje de luchar para que se largaran, en realidad era porque la depresión y la falta que me hacia mi sorella me hacían necesitar compañía, pero creo que una parte de mí quería estar cerca de Antonio.

-Lovi~, toma-dijo el bastardo español, ofreciéndome un precioso tomate.

Al ver ese tomate sentí como la boca se me hizo agua, que puedo decir, el tomate es mi fruta/vegetal favorito.

-¿Me lo estas regalando bastardo?-pregunte con esperanzas.

-Claro, alguien me dijo que amas los tomates, así que es para ti-dijo tomando mi mano y poniendo al tomate justo en el centro de la misma.

-¡Grazie! (gracias)- por unos breves segundos puse "cara de Felicia" (alegría estúpida), lo que hizo que al darme cuenta, me pusiese peor o igual que el tomate que tenía ya en la boca.

-Fusososososososo~-dijo el español mirándome con ternura.

-kesesesesese, el awesome yo cree que eres un bipolar-dijo el alemán riéndose de mí.

-Asombrosamente adorable-dijo Julchen sonriendo.

Sin duda alguna, el tomate alegro mi día, e indirectamente el bastardo español, al cual tuve enzima todo el día, ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?...

-Vamos Lovi~, ¿Por qué no quieres que me siente contigo?, si nadie ocupa este puesto- dijo mirándome con esos ojos verdes, los cuales brillaban con un no sé qué especial.

-bien… pero no te me acerques, o te mando la mafia italiana para que te castren y te violen – dije cínicamente.

- Gracias Lovi~-dijo abrazandome.

-¡QUE NO ME TOQUES BASTARDO! ¡CHIGI!-grite apartándolo con mis brazos.

-Lud vee~-escuche la voz de mi hermana y dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta del salón.

La vi abrazar al macho patatas y note como él se sonrojaba - Lud~ si quieres puedo hacer pasta para ti mañana- dijo sonriendo, realmente parecía que no extrañaba en absoluto, tan solo por un segundo mi mirada y la mi hermana se cruzaron, sentí que se me rompía el corazón, maldito orgullo, malditos alemanes, malditos celos sobreprotectores. En ese momento deje de luchar con Antonio y deje que me rodeara con sus brazos, él me miro extrañado y luego de soltarme comprendió que no me sentía bien.

-¿Lovi~?-dijo tocando mi hombro-¿te sientes bien?- dijo moviéndome un poco.

Me encontraba en shock, caí en cuenta de que ya no había necesidad de estar ahí, no tengo porque quedarme en la academia, ya no existen los motivos, ahora ni siquiera los motivos por los cuales había peleado toda mi vida son válidos, me siento mal…

-Antonio… llévame a la enfermería, quiero vomitar- dije recostando mi cabeza de la mesa.

Como si de un resorte se tratase, él se levantó y camino con prisa hacia el profesor.

-Profesor, Romano se siente mal, ¿Puedo llevarlo a la enfermería?- dijo en voz alta.

-¡Fratello! ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto alarmada Felicia.

Yo la ignore y me deje llevar por Antonio hacia la enfermería, comencé a sentir mareos y al verme, Antonio dijo que mi piel lucia pálida, tomo mi mano y comenzó a correr para llegar más rápido, sin embargo al correr me sentía peor.

-Deja de correr, merda-dije sentándome en el suelo sin deshacerme de su agarre.

-Tenemos que llegar rápido Lovi~-dijo preocupado.

Yo negué con la cabeza lentamente, ya no deseaba caminar más.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?-dije soltando su mano para abrasar mis piernas y esconder el rostro en mi rodillas- solo te trato mal todos los días-dije sin querer mirarlo.

-no lo sé…y sabes, me importa un bledo-dijo para cargarme en sus brazos estilo princesa.

Apoye mi cabeza a su pecho y pude escuchar su corazón latir, cerré los ojos y sentí como él comenzó a correr…estar así, se siente bien, después de tanto tiempo, alguien quiere cuidar de mí, realmente se siente muy bien y me gusta…

**Ok el capitulo anterior estuvo realmente corto, pero bueno…traten de escribir en la computadora teniendo dos hermanas que te hacen pelea por usarla, emm ya dije que soy la mayor, sip ni modo, de salida tengo las de perder contra esas dos bestias adorables y manipuladoras, rayos maldigo al que haya inventado los ojitos de cachorrito llorón, sip soy débil ante las miradas tiernas de mis hermanas…bueno eso fue todo ¿me darán tomatitos? **


	10. Sola con me

**::::La furia italiana:::::**

**Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Cap 10: sola con me.**

POV (España)

Lleve a Lovino a la enfermería con rapidez, una vez el estuvo adentro yo me dedique a esperarlo, sin embargo se estaba demorando demasiado, me acerque y toque la puerta, la cual se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a la enfermera, ella rápidamente me atendió con amabilidad preguntándome si acaso me sentía mal, yo negué con rapidez y le dije que simplemente estaba esperando a un amigo.

-El jovencito italiano es amigo suyo- me pregunto algo aliviada.

-Eh, si…-dije algo extrañado de la expresión en su rostro.

- me alegra muchísimo, no he podido convencerle de que se tome la medicina y realmente ese chico me da mucho miedo-dijo nerviosa- pero como tú eres su amigo quizá puedas convencerlo-dijo esperanzada.

-Emm, si hare lo que pueda-dije poco convencido.

-Que bien, entonces escucha con cuidado, debes darle la medicina que está en esa botella-dijo señalando una botellita blanca que se encontraba sobre una mesita-muchísima suerte, espero que no te mate, cierra la puerta cuando salgas-dijo encerrándome en la enfermería.

Observe con incredulidad las acciones de la enfermera, trague en seco y me acerque a la cortina que estaba frente a la camilla, al correrla, me encontré con Lovino, el cual estaba profundamente dormido, duerme encorvado y de lado, a pesar de estar pálido, lucia bastante pacifico, pensé en despertarlo, pero deseche la idea rápidamente ya que no deseaba morir joven.

Tome una silla de metal y me senté frente a él, decidiendo al final esperar a que despertara, así que hay sentado lo observe dormir…realmente él es idéntico a su hermana, tanto que…parece una chica. Recordé con rapidez lo que Francis me había dicho y con curiosidad lleve la punta de los dedos de mi mano derecha, al rostro de él.

-Que suave~-dije sonriendo mientras alejaba mi mano de su rostro.

Al cabo de unos segundos Lovino murmuraba cosas en italiano y fruncía levemente el ceño, me pareció gracioso y así fue como lo que empezó por curiosidad terminó convirtiéndose en necedad, por lo cual volví a repetir la acción varias veces, a lo que él respondía moviéndose incomodo o murmurando cosas inentendibles.

-mmmm…nnn-murmuro Lovino.

-¿Qué?-me pregunte acercándome para tratar de entender lo que decía.

Craso error, al inclinarme sobre la silla, la superficie lisa de las baldosas blancas del suelo, provocaron que se deslizara, haciendo que la mitad de mi cuerpo callera sobre la camilla.

Observe con terror como Lovino acomodaba su cabeza sobre uno de mis brazos, trate de alejarme lentamente mientras contenía la respiración inconscientemente, sin embargo al sentir que yo alejaba mi brazo, él termino por aferrase a mi brazo y acomodarse mejor.

-Joder porque a mi- dije nervioso presintiendo mi muerte.

Repentinamente sentí que el peso sobre mi brazo desaparecía, rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia Lovino, el cual por algún milagro santísimo alejo su cabeza de mi brazo. Me levante lo más rápido que pude, sintiendo ligeramente mareado debido a la velocidad con la que me levante, mire hacia la camilla con nerviosismo y pude comprobar para mí tranquilidad, que el italiano seguía dormido, suspire aliviado y me acomode en la silla nuevamente.

-Bien, no mas estupideces, me quedo quieto-me dije a mí mismo.

Luego de estas palabras dirigí mi mirada hacia él, me preocupe por su estado de ánimo, ya que he notado como se "deprime" a su modo desde que peleo con su hermana.

POV (Italia/Romano)

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que pude ver fue a el bastardo español, el cual lucia algo nervioso, lo mire con mala cara y el sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí bastardo?-dije viéndolo feo.

-Te estaba cuidando, jeje-dijo aparentemente normal.

-No necesito que me cuiden-dije sentándome en la camilla con las piernas cruzadas.

El me serio y se dirigió a buscar una botellita de medicamento.

-No, no voy a tomar esa merda-dije con notable enojo.

-pero si no te la tomas no mejoraras Lovi~-dijo preocupado.

-¡Que no me llames así!-exclame tratando de levantarme de la cama y ponerme de pie, sin embargo al tratar de levantarme me sentí mareado y pensé que caería, pero logre apoyarme de la cama y volver a sentarme. Dirigí mi mirada enojada hacia el bastardo español.

-Bene, bene (Bien, bien) dame la maldita medicina-dije con frustración.

Me trague con asco la medicina y rápidamente me sentí mejor, cuando me levante de la camilla dirigí mi vista hacia el reloj de pared y me impresiono la hora que era…hace dos horas se había acabado la jornada de clases.

-¡¿Cuánto dormí?! ¿Por qué merda no me despertaste stupido bastardo entomatado?-exigí con enojo.

-Cálmate Lovi~-dijo nervioso- es que no quiero morir joven-dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¡Ah!, olvídalo-dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

-espérame lovi~-dijo corriendo tras de mí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el salón de clases, al entrar camine con rapidez hacia mi puesto, me senté y puse mi maleta sobre mis piernas; por un momento mi mente se lleno de los recuerdos, de lo que paso el primer día de clases, de lo que pase con ella cuando vivíamos en las calles…junto a Felicia… mi mirada se torno melancólica, ya he comenzado a pensar en irme…

-¿Lovi~?- escuche la voz de Antonio cerca de mí.

Rápidamente cambie mi expresión triste por una enfadada, el me miro preocupado y se sentó junto a mí, la duda se hizo evidente en mi rostro a lo que el sonrió, seguido tomo su maleta e introdujo su mano, al parecer buscaba algo; yo decidí ignorarlo y le dedique mi atención a la ventana, pero al cabo de unos segundos sentí como el ponía algo en una de mis manos, no voltee a verlo, con el simple hecho de tocar esa superficie lisa supe de que se trataba… un tomate…sonreí levemente y le dedique una mirada cansada.

-Grazie (gracias)-dije en voz baja.

-Te veo cansado, vamos a nuestra habitación-dijo sonriendo como siempre.

Al llegar a la habitación tome mi ropa y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme, al volver a la habitación encontré a Antonio ya dormido, cerré la puerta con lentitud y apague las luces, me senté sobre mi cama y encendí la pequeña lámpara de mesa, me adentre en mi cama y recosté mi espalda contra la fría pared, mire hacia el techo y noté como mi vista se nublaba a causa de lagrimas retenidas, comencé a sentir esa extraña sensación en la nariz, aquella que solo sientes cuando estas a punto de llorar en algunas ocasiones, sentí que de mi rostro se desprendía un calor, mis labios temblaban… apreté con fuerza mi mandíbula y evite sollozar, me dolía y lo odio, odio sentirme débil y cobarde.

Lleve mis rodillas a mi pecho, aun sin dejar de ver hacia el techo, lleve mis manos hacia la venda que oprime a este, cerré los ojos con fuerza reteniendo un sollozo mas, las lagrimas cálidas corrieron a los lados de mis ojos, mis ojos empezaron a arder y sollozaba apretando la mandíbula. Comencé a pensar en dejar la academia, sin embargo algo detuvo mis pensamientos…

Antonio, me abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho y acaricio mi cabeza con lentitud.

-Estoy harto de escucharte llorar y no hacer nada al respecto-dijo en tono serio- no sufras solo, abre esa coraza tuya y déjame ser tu amigo-dijo sin soltarme.

No luche para que me soltara, el cansancio ere mayor a la vergüenza, él se separo lentamente de mí y levanto mi rostro con ambas manos.

-No me mires bastardo-dije tomando sus manos- no necesito a nadie, soy fuerte, no, no soy débil-dije con rabia-que merda-dije calmándome-che io vinca o che io perda è sempre la stessa merda (que yo gane o pierda es siempre la misma m*rd*)-me queje sintiendo que me acorralaban-no, no quiero estar aquí, no tengo ganas de seguir-dije llorando con rabia-no veas así, promete no sentir lástima por mi- sus brazos me rodearon una vez más-morir sería mejor, dirás que es egoísta, pero es que no has vivido la mia vida- en respuesta pego su frente a la mía, abrí los ojos con sorpresa y miedo.

Miro mis ojos con preocupación, mas no dijo nada, lentamente se alejo, pero ahora era yo quien le detenía a él, tome su brazo y lo abrace, para tumbarlo a mi lado.

-No te vayas -merda eso sonó más vulnerable de lo que yo hubiese deseado.

Él me miro con asombro y yo le dila espalda.

-No quiero estar solo-dije apoyando mi cabeza cerca de su brazo.

-te irás ¿cierto?-dijo desanimado.

-¿Por qué te desanimas?-dije con calma.

-Cierto, no morirás, solo te cambias de academia-dijo mas animado- ¿te comunicaras conmigo?-dijo abrazando mi cabeza.

-CHIIGUII, suéltame bastardo-bastardo exclame con el rostro sonrojado.

- Promételo-dijo mirándome a los ojos-promete que seguirás hablándome, aunque sea para insultarme-dijo con esperanza.

-lo siento…no lo hare-dije viendo como sus ojos perdían brillo- yo no soy lo que tú crees que soy-dije cerrando los ojos-

-No puede ser tan malo Lovi~-dijo bostezando…

**Listo, perdón por la demora, es que se me perdió mi amada memoria USB y tuve que escribirlo con lo que recordaba TT_TT, espero que les guste, perdónenme si hay alguna falta ortográfica, es que lo he hecho corriendo, porque se lo prometí ****a ****Hinata Jeagerjaques****, sip le he hecho lo más rápido que pude chica, perdón si los hice esperar… ¿reviews para mí?**


	11. tratando de huir…pero he fallado

**::::La furia italiana:::::**

**Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece. **

**Cap 11: tratando de huir…pero he fallado. **

Me desperté temprano como todos los días, a diferencia de que hoy me encontré entre los brazos del bastardo, me moví con incomodidad tratando de zafarme de su abrazo sin despertarlo, cuando logre zafarme y levantarme de la cama noté que había fallado; él se despertó con pereza.

-Lovi~, ¿no crees que es muy temprano?-pregunto estirándose con pereza.

-No-dije tomando mi toalla y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño el cual normalmente se encontraba vacío a estas horas, me duche y vestí, la única diferencia era que en lugar de usar mi habitual uniforme, me puse ropa normal: jeans, zapatillas y una camisa; salí del baño sin apuro, pero no noté que alguien más se acercaba a los baños con rapidez y al no verlo choque contra esa persona, la cual debo aclarar es mucho más alto que yo; por lo tanto caí de trasero al suelo.

-¿PERO QUE MERDA? FIJATE POR DONDE VAS- grite con furia desde el suelo.

-Oh, lo siento… ¿Estás bien da?-dijo él dándome la mano para ayudarme.

-Cazzo, no me toques- dije parándome por mi cuenta.

En el momento en que me levante lo observe un poco, ¿Quién rayos es este tipo?, jamás lo había visto, su cabello es de un rubio plateado…poco común, es altísimo, de complexión robusta, nariz grande y ojos… ¿morados?... ¿en serio?

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-me pregunto en tono ¿inocente?

Su rostro es realmente aniñado y su sonrisa igual… pero hay algo en el que me da emmm… miedo.

-No, no es nada-dije con indiferencia.

-Me llamo Ivan, mucho gusto-dijo sonriendo de forma infantil y aterradora.

-Romano-dije sin querer mirarlo.

-¿Por qué te has vestido así?- pregunto señalándome.

-Me largo de aquí-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya… bueno, suerte con eso da-dijo despidiéndose con la mano y dejándome en el aire.

-pero que tipo más raro-pensé mientras retomaba el camino hacia mi habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación noté que el bastardo español ya no estaba, suspire cansinamente, busque mi maleta y comencé a llenarla de mis pertenencias, le dedique una mirada melancólica a la habitación, no es que el bastardo me agrade ni nada, solo que… supongo que si lo extrañare, suspire repetitivas veces a medida que guardaba mis cosas, pensé que sería más fácil irme, la confusión se ha apoderado de mi cabeza, no sé porque, pero en lo más profundo de mi alma, una voz me gritaba que me quedara, pero no por mi sorella, ni siquiera por mí. Simplemente sentía, que si el bastardo me lo pedía mirándome a los ojos, yo gritaría que sí, me quedaría junto a él…

De ninguna manera, no, yo no debía desarrollar estos confusos sentimientos por ese idiota, claro que no, quizá solo sea la costumbre. Una vez termine de guardar todas mis pertenencias cerré la maleta y la deje en una esquina de la habitación, me dirigí hacia la cama y me acosté en ella, me quede inmóvil por voluntad propia, esperaba que por esa puerta entrara Antonio y me rogara que no me fuera… pero no llego.

Salí de la cama con lentitud, no tome la maleta, decidí que luego la mandaría a buscar con algún empleado de Rómulo, me acerque a la puerta y gire la perilla de la misma con lentitud, antes de salir, le di un último vistazo a la que había sido mi habitación y finalmente cerré la puerta.

**POV (España) **

Entre en mí salón, el cual estaba casi vacío, la cálida sonrisa de siempre se había esfumado del rostro, el hecho de pensar que mi compañero se iría me entristecía, en realidad no sabía qué hacer para que él se quedara; elevé la vista y me dirigí hacia Francis el cual se encontraba sentado en su mesa leyendo una revista.

-Hola Francis -dije un poco decaído.

-¿Toño?, ¿Qué sucede mon amour? -dijo Francis entre curioso y preocupado.

-Er, Romano se va de la academia-dije algo incomodo.

-¿De verdad mon cher?-pregunto Francis alarmado- es por su hermana ¿cierto?-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Si eso creo- dije notando la preocupación en su rostro.

-¿¡Che (que) cosa ve~!?-dijo alarmada Felicia.

Me voltee en dirección a la voz de ella y la observe mirarme incrédula, a su lado Ludwig le miraba preocupado, me sentí mal por ella, Lovino no le había dicho nada y al parecer no planeaba hacerlo.

-Tienes que hacer algo ve~-dijo desesperada-Pídele que no se valla, si lo hago yo no me hará caso, se que a ti si te escuchara ve~-dijo rogándome con la mirada.

-Pe-pero yo-dije sin saber que decirle…lo pensé por un momento y me di cuenta de que en realidad yo no había tratado de retenerlo…

-Mon cher, hay que hacer algo, vamos por Gilbo el nos ayudara a pensar en algo, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo apresuradamente.

-Yo quiero ir con ustedes ve~-dijo Felicia preocupada.

-Si salimos sin permiso nos castigaran a todos Felicia-dijo Ludwig con seriedad.

-Pero, yo quiero ir ve~-dijo ella insistiendo.

-No te preocupes nosotros podemos solos-dije tratando de calmarla.

Luego de esto Francis tomo mi mano y me arrastro corriendo hacia el salón de Gilbert, el cual se encontraba sentado en su mesa junto a Julchen, mientras él jugaba con su amado pollo.

-Gilbo, Julchen-saludo Francis sin soltarme.

-Así que han decidido visitar al awesome yo- dijo bajándose de la mesa

-¿Qué te sucede?, Esta claro que han venido a visitar a mi awesome persona-dijo Julchen mirándolo retadoramente.

-No hay tiempo para discutir, el amour (amor) de Antonio se irá de la academia-dijo Francis dramáticamente.

-¡¿MI QUÉ?!-exclame avergonzado.

-Sabia que tenías algo con ese adorable italiano- dijo Julchen señalándome.

-¿Qué te sucede?, solo somos amigos-dije mirando a Julchen con nervios.

-Es que, quería darle más dramatismo mon cher-dijo Francis posando con una rosa en la mano.

-¿De donde sacaste…? olvídalo –pregunte arrepintiéndome al instante.

-Saben que, mi grandiosidad me dice que hay que detener al chico-dijo Gilbert sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿En serio?-Pregunte extrañado.

-Si, es que es asombrosamente gracioso ver cuando ustedes dos se pelean-dijo Gilbert poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Muy bien, esta decidido, ¡operación detente Romano iniciada!-dijo Julchen en pose de triunfo.

-Pero… ¿Qué debo hacer para que se quede?-dije nervioso.

-No te preocupes mon cher, solo has todo lo que te diga-dijo Francis rodeando mis hombros con uno de sus brazos.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Camine por el largo y amplio pasillo que daba hasta la salida, pero antes de que pudiese seguir avanzando alguien sostuvo mí brazo, al voltear, pude ver el rostro de Antonio, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y sus cejas se curvaban hacia arriba dándole un aspecto melancólico y preocupado.

-Lovi, no te vayas- dijo sin soltarme el brazo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo bastardo?-dije sin tratar se zafarme.

El haló de mi brazo y me abrazo, puso uno de sus brazos en mi nuca y el otro rodeo mi cintura.

-Lovi quédate, no te vayas-dijo en voz baja.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y mis mejillas arder, no podía moverme, no quería moverme, cerré los ojos y respire profundo mientras me relajaba.

-Lovi… oye dime algo-dijo preocupado.

-Deberías estar en clase bastardo-dije con calma sin romper el abrazo.

-Lo se pero no quería que tú…-no dijo nada más y con lentos movimientos me separo de él.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me avergoncé al ver la forma en que me observaba.

-¡No me mires bastardo!- exclame dándole un puñetazo-¿Bastardo?-dije viéndolo caer al suelo-¡Bastardo!-grite para correr a levantarlo y cargar su cabeza en mi hombro.

Sentí sus brazos aferrarse a mi torso y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder nuevamente.

-Si que eres fuerte Lovi~-dijo adolorido.

-Tu te lo has buscado maldiccione- dije sin soltarlo.

Lentamente se separo de mí y acaricio mi cabeza con suavidad.

-No te vayas Lovi-dijo mirándome a los ojos- si no es por Felicia, quédate por mí, somos amigos ¿no?-dijo mientras yo quitaba el rostro para que no notara mi sonrojo- fusosososososo~-muy tarde, lo notó- el jefe te cuidara, ¿Qué dices?-dijo sonriendo.

-jefe tu abuela, puedo cuidarme solo-dije empujándolo- bien, tú ganaste de nuevo, me quedo contigo-dije con vergüenza.

-De verdad- dijo emocionado para abrazarme de nuevo.

-si, si, bene, pero ya suéltame- dije con falso enojo.

Antonio me soltó y sonrió, yo lo observe y suspire cansinamente, ya veré que hacer para sentirme mejor.

**QUIERO LLORAR!, encontré mi memoria USB …hace…ya se me olvido pero lo bueno es que la encontré, ****Hinata Jeagerjaques mujer tenias razón cuando ya me había rendido la encontré en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón que estaba usando ese día jajajajajaja es tan gracioso…bueno para mí es gracioso e inesperado; pues espero que les haya gustado esperare ansiosa sus reviews XD**


	12. ¿Rómulo?

**::::La furia italiana:::::**

**Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece. **

**Cap 12:¿Rómulo? **

Pensé en regresar a la habitación y permanecer hay al menos por ese día, sin embargo la voz de alguien, a quien reconocí como mi hermana me hizo cambiar de planes inesperadamente.

-¡LOVINO, ESPERA, ESPERA VEE~¡-exclamo mi sorella lanzándose sobre mí y por ende tirándonos a piso- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO TE BAYAS VEE~, HARE LO QUE QUIERAS¡-exclamo llorando en mi pecho.

-¡Antonio FLIGUIO DI PUTANA, POR QUE MERDA LE DIJISTE¡-exclame con enojo- tranquilízate sorella stupida, me quedare, bene-dije abrazándola.

-Vee~-dijo ella dejando de llorar- de verdad-dijo con esperanzas.

-Quien lo diría, Toni logro que la furia se quedara-dijo Gilbert en tono burlón.

-Oh que alegría, dejen que amour de Francia se una a su abrazo- dijo Francis dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

-sobre mi cadáver, francés pervertido-dije levantándome del suelo.

El sonido de un teléfono celular llamo mi atención, al mirar en dirección a este pude ver al Macho patatas con el celular en el oído, hablaba con rapidez, lucia nervioso, una vez se despidió de la persona con quien hablaba dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros.

- lamento arruinarles el momento pero… Julchen me acaba de avisar que no pudo retener mas al profesor y que él se dirige hacia aquí-dijo el macho patatas con claro nerviosismo.

-¿ve~?-dijo mi sorella con cara inocente-Oh no, nos castigaran a todos, me van expulsar y mi nonno se enojara conmigo, veeee~-dijo alarmada, mientras temblaba con lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

La agarre de su camisa con fuerza y la obligue mirarme, ella se asusto instantáneamente al ver mi rostro enojado, lo que causo que llorase mucho más fuerte, comencé a zarandearla con fuerza lo cual no arreglaba la situación.

-¡Escúchame de una maldita vez¡-exclame con enojo-¡nada de eso va a pasar!, ¡agarra al macho patatas, al bastardo español y compañía y se largan de aquí!-grite para darle un fugaz abrazo y soltarla.

-pe-pero fra-fratello- dijo dudosa asustada escondiéndose tras Ludwig.

-Llévatela o te castro, capisci- dije poniendo cara de mafioso.

Lo escuche tragar fuerte para luego decirle a mi sorella – Va… Vámonos- después de esto tomo el brazo de mi sorella y salieron corriendo.

-y ustedes que esperan, largo- dije con mala cara.

El bad touch trio se quedaron parados frente a mí, Antonio con su eterna sonrisa, Francis con su expresión pervertida y Gilbert con su auto proclamada, asombrosa existencia.

-No te voy a abandonar Lovi-dijo Antonio sonriendo.

-en toda travesura siempre se necesita la asombrosa presencia de awesome yo-dijo Gilbert burlonamente.

-Donde sea que vayan Gilbo y Toni, ahí estaré-dijo Francis dramáticamente con una rosa en la mano… ¿de dónde la saco?

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan Lovi?-dijo el bastardo entomatado.

-Solo síganme la corriente- dije con seguridad.

-Bien-dijeron los tres con sonrisas maliciosas en el rostro.

En un segundo ya se encontraba el profesor frente a nosotros, como lo supuse nunca hubiésemos podido huir todos, alguien tenía que distraer al profesor, ese alguien seriamos nosotros. Me dirigí corriendo hacia el pasillo en frente del profesor, cuando él me miro, le hice burla sacando la lengua.

-Hey bastardo, TRATA DE ALCANZARME-grite mientras corría.

-DETENGASE-exigió el profesor molesto.

-¡O QUE!- grito Gilbert mientras corría junto a mí.

-Trate atraparnos mon cher- dijo Francis sonriendo de manera retadora.

Pude observar como Antonio lanzaba un tomate maduro, el cual cayó sobre el profesor, fue grandioso ver su camisa blanca manchada de rojo.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

-ES BROMA ¿CIERTO?-exclame sin terminar de creerlo.

Rómulo nos miraba sonriente tras él escritorio, mire con furia el cartelito que decía "Director Vargas".

-¿POR QUÉ MERDA ERES EL DIRECTOR?-grite con enojo.

-no lo sabías Lovi-dijo Antonio sorprendido.

Lo mire con mala cara y repase mi situación mentalmente, de pie junto al bad touch trio, frente al escritorio del director que resultaba ser mi "Nonno" y el profesor que tenia la camisa de color entre rojo y naranja, cortesía de un tomatazo español, nos miraba con enojo.

-No se dirija de esa forma al director-dijo el profesor regañándome.

-Y UNA MERDA, TODOS AQUÍ SON UNOS PENDEJOS-grite con enojo mientras observaba como Antonio, Francis y Gilbert palidecieron.

-ESA BOCA ROMANO-esa voz…

-BRENHARD-exclame con susto.

-¿A-abuelo?-tartamudeo Gilbert temblando como gelatina.

-ESTOY MUY ENOJADO CON USTEDE DOS, NO PUEDO CREER LA CANTIDAD DE INCOMPETENCIA QUE FLUYE POR SUS POROS- grito enojado dirigiéndose a Gilbert y a mí.

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí que me haría en mis pantalones, los castigos de ese alemán son de temer, una imagen mental pasó por mi cabeza, en la cual yo moría y él me revivía solo para que recogiese lo que quedaba de mí.

-Ya verás lo que te espera al llegar las vacaciones de medio año, sufrirás tanto que rogaras clemencia-dijo Brenhard mirándome con enojo.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y sentí como se humedecían, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí temor de mi futuro, instantáneamente baje la cabeza con vergüenza, al no saber qué hacer, solo una cosa se me ocurrió…corrí hasta él y lo abrace con fuerza.

-Tío Brenhard, lo siento- dije abriendo los ojos y poniendo la cara más Felicia que pude…si, esta cara tiene sus ventajas.

Noté como su expresión enojada era velozmente cambiada por un por un pequeño sonrojo. Repentinamente la puerta de la oficina se abrió y mi sorella entro corriendo para unirse al abrazo y mirar al alemán con suplica.

-Tío Brenhard, no te enojes con Lovino vee-dijo ella ayudándome en mi tarea de extorsionar al alemán.

La ternura en la cara de Felicia es 1000% más poderosa (y autentica) que la mía, hecho que me hizo reír internamente.

-Los milagros existen, hera, hera, hera~-dijo Rómulo sonriendo tras el escritorio.

-¿Abuelo?...¿Felicia?...¿Felicia, conoces a mi abuelo?- dijo Ludwig parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¿vee~?-dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo, para mirar una y otra vez a Ludwig y luego Brenhard.

-Felicia, por el amor a Dios, el apellido Bielschmith no te dio una pista-dije mirándola con enojo- tienen exactamente la misma horrorosa cara… ¡OUCH!- dije al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Brenhard-CAZZO-dije con enojo.

-No creas que te has salvado jovencito, se de antemano que Rómulo no te castigara, así que yo me encargare de eso-dijo severo.

Tanto Gilbert como Antonio y Francis suspiraron con alivio, pero solo hasta que Brenhard los miro con enojo.

-Ustedes tres y Lovino se quedaran en el antiguo salón de castigo, tendrán cuatro horas de confinamiento solitario y mucha tarea que realizar, yo mismo me encargare de que así se haga-dijo mirándonos severamente.

-Eh…Julchen no tiene porque enterarse ¿cierto?-dijo Gilbert nervioso- y tampoco mis padre ¿cierto?-dijo aun más nervioso.

-Gilbo, mon cher, cierra esa hermosa boca tuya-dijo Francis sonriendo forzadamente.

-Oh vamos, Brenhard, amigo, no veo que ellos hayan hecho algo tan grave-dijo Rómulo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Disculpe, pero, ellos me lanzaron un tomate-dijo el profesor indignado.

-Lo lamento pero esta es una discusión familiar, salga de mi oficina por favor-dijo Rómulo sonriente.

Con el profesor fuera de la oficina Rómulo comenzó a reírse sonoramente, ante la atónita y enojada mirada de Brenhard.

-Oh, vieron su cara, fue tan gracioso-dijo entre risas.

-¡VARGAS!, que clase de ejemplo le estas dando a tus nietos-exclamo Brenhard muy enojado.

-¿Seguimos en problemas?-pregunto Antonio sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamo Brenhard.

-Bueno, bueno no los asustes, con quince días de castigo tendrán suficiente-dijo Rómulo sonriente.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Sacar y desempacar no es mi actividad favorita, pero ya no me quedaba de otra; al llegar a la habitación me dirigí hacia mi maleta y comencé a desempacar.

-Oye Lovi, ¿quieres que te ayude con todo eso?-dijo Antonio entrando por la puerta.

-Vuelve a clases bastardo-dije ignorando su proposición.

No me respondió, sin embargo no se fue, se quedo parado como imbécil observándome.

-¡Que, Maldiccione!- exclame con incomodidad, mire su rostro y el parecía serio, como si estuviese pensando en algo importante…Antonio más seriedad es igual a algo muy raro esta pasando.

Se acerco a mi lentamente y poso su mano sobre mi cabeza, lo mire con confusión y el sonrió, rápidamente sentí mi mejillas arder y fruncí el ceño con falso enojo, eso solo logro sacarle a Antonio una sonrisa aun más amplia.

-Me alegra que te quedaras- dijo para comenzar a alejarse de mí.

Al notar que se iría me acerque a él con rapidez y lo abrace por la espalda con fuerza, oculte mi rostro en ella y me quede ahí.

-Ti voglio bastardo-dije lo suficiente alto como para que el escuchara.

-¿Qué?-dijo él confundido.

-¡Largo de aquí!-grite empujándolo hacia la puerta, luego de abrirla con rapidez, lo lancé fuera de la habitación.

Cuando él estuvo afuera, recosté mi espalda de la puerta y noté el calor en mis mejillas, me sentí estúpidamente feliz.

**Este fue el capitulo 12, espero que le haya gustado. **

**¿Alguna sugerencia para el nombre de Dinamarca y Holanda?...Si planeo sacar a los demás nórdicos pero poquito a poco, es que me dan ganas de hacer bien largo el fic XD, bueno cualquier sugerencia me la hacen saber ok ;) ciao~**


	13. Cap 13: la antigua sala de castigos…

**::::La furia italiana:::::**

**Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece. **

**Cap 13: la antigua sala de castigos…**

Puedo asegurar que mí vida no volverá a ser igual; por más que lo pidiese el necio y alegre español no me deja sin compañía, aun en el receso ahí están él y sus amigos, al parecer encuentran fascinante la actividad denominada sáquenle canas verdes a Romano…

No acostumbro meterme en la vida o decisiones de las demás personas, sin embargo este bastardo entomatado suele tomar decisiones a la ligera y sin pensarlas, hace como dos días trajo a una gata, no me molesta, para nada, esa gata es la encarnación de la pereza y la glotonería y en realidad no representaba amenaza alguna… o al menos eso creía yo.

-oye Lovi~-dijo el español sin prestarle mucha atención a la clase de historia.

-¿Qué quieres bastardo?- dije sin dejar de copiar mis apuntes.

-¿Crees que hoy podría dormir contigo?-dijo en voz baja haciéndome sonrojar.

-¡¿Pero que merda te pasa!?-exclame con enojo 

-¡Vargas!- exclamo el profesor enojado- hay algo que quisiera compartir con la clase-dijo con mala cara.

-…-no dije nada, simplemente le dedique una mirada de asesino en serie, la cual provocó que rápida y nerviosamente volviera a tomar el hilo de la clase- ¿en dónde tienes la cabeza maldita sea?-dije en voz baja.

-Renacimiento español, conceptismo y culteranismo, Lovi es parte de la historia de España-dijo sonriendo calmado-esos temas me los sé perfectamente-dijo aburrido.

-Pues bene (bien), a mi no me molestes-dije mirándolo feo.

-Pues…veras, no me mates, pero hace como dos días Heracles me pidió que cuidara de su gata y así lo hice, pero hoy en la mañana, cuando tu no estabas, pues, ella hizo emmm, tu sabes, en tu cama-…

-¡Qué hizo que!-grite furiosamente parándome de la silla.

-¡No me mates!- exclamo Antonio.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-exclamo el profesor molesto-¡Fuera!-grito señalando la puerta.

-pe-pero- tartamudeo Antonio.

-¡Dije fuera!-volvió a gritar.

Me levante y me dirigí tranquilamente hacia la salida, Antonio me siguió hasta afuera, el lucia algo nervioso.

-Lovi~-dijo sentándose en el suelo, junto a la puerta del salón.

-Que-dije secamente.

-lo siento no volverá a pasar-dijo disculpándose-además ya mande tu colchón a lavar-dijo mirándome con esperanzas.

Lo mire fijamente con el ceño fruncido, rápidamente noté su nerviosismo y vi la suplica en sus lindos… quiero decir, en sus molestos ojos verdes.

-bene (bien)-dije cruzando los brazos-pero yo dormiré en el suelo- dije con calma.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, a excepción del receso…no sé el por qué, pero por alguna extraña razón la comida de ese día me había caído mal, mi estomago revuelto y las nauseas comenzaron a afectarme, sin embargo preferí no mencionarlo, una vez sonó la campana me encontraba preparándome para irme, pero justo cuando creí que lo del castigo había sido olvidado, Brenhard se presentó ante mí y me encerró en un mugriento cuarto con el bad touch trio incluido.

-¡Pero qué merda!-grite con enojo-este lugar esta asqueroso- dije viendo a Brenhard cerrar la puerta.

-Este lugar es el antiguo salón de castigos, ha estado en desuso por décadas, así que como primer día de castigo tendrán que limpiarlo, todo lo que necesitaran esta en el closet del fondo a la derecha-dijo con seriedad y en voz alta ya que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta- que se diviertan con esa furia italiana-dicho esto pude escuchar los pasos de Brenhard alejándose de la habitación.

Me voltee para encararlos y suspire con enojo, si hay algo que odio más que ver que algún tipo se quiere tirar a mi sorella, es limpiar, más aun si me siento mal y con ganas de vomitar…

Tome una de las escobas y comencé a limpiar con mucha rabia, mientras maldecía en mi idioma natal. Pronto los otros tres dejaron de verme sin hacer nada y tomaron una escoba para comenzar a limpiar, debido a la mirada de asesina mafiosa que les dedique, luego de cuatro horas de aseo, me tire al suelo con completo cansancio, pase mi ante brazo por mi frente, limpiando así la gotas de sudor que resbalaban por esta, podía sentir el calor que despedía mi piel y poros.

-Oh el petit (pequeño) Romano está exhausto-dijo el francés pervertido tomándome una foto con su celular.

-¡Borra esa maldita foto!-grite al pararme y tratar de lastimar a Francis, sin embargo un par de brazos me lo impidieron al sostenerme con fuerza.

-Calma Lovi~-dijo Antonio cansado- no quieres matar a nadie… ¿cierto?-dijo dudoso, mientras me sostenía con fuerza.

-¡SUELTAME!, si no estuviese tan cansado, yo, yo, ¡AH!-grite con frustración dejándome caer en los brazos de mi compañero.

-Kesesesese, no aguantas nada-dijo Gilbert burlona y orgullosamente.

- ¡Yo hice todo el maldito trabajo pesado, maldito alemán de merda!-grite haciendo berrinches entre los brazos del bastardo español.

-¡SOY DE PRUSIA!-exclamo molesto.

-¡Eso no existe, ni siquiera es un país!-grite con molestia.

-Ya cálmense todos-dijo Antonio sin soltarme.

-¡tengo calor, déjame!-exclame con incomodidad-¡Qué asco, estas sudado, suelta bastardo!-grite tratando de zafarme, ahora sí que vomitare.

-Oh~-dijo Francis con cara pervertida-no te gustan los abrazos sudados-dijo sonriendo lascivamente.

-Kesesesesesese-rio Gilbert de forma cómplice-bueno, que tal si le damos un awesome abrazo ahora que está cansado-dijo quitándose la camisa.

- Me parece perfecto mon cher-dijo Francis repitiendo el procedimiento.

-¡NOOOOOO, USTEDES BASTARDOS, NOOOO!-grite con desesperación al sentir el sudor de sus cuerpos contra mi piel-¡suéltenme cochinos de merda!-grite cerrando los ojos con fuerza- ¡los castrare a todos con un tubo sin punta!-exclame cansada.

-¡Venganza!-exclamo Gilbert apretando el abrazo.

La combinación de nauseas mas mis desesperados intentos por zafarme de aquel abrazo y el asco me hizo sentir mal y a pesar de que ellos no olían mal las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes…

-Creo que voy a vombluag aaag-si, vomite, vomite a Francis y a Gilbert que estaban frente a mí, me vomite encima y vomite sobre los zapatos de Antonio.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas, la sensación es horrible y el sabor es aún peor, Antonio me llevo con prisas al baño más cercano, en el cual termine de vomitar, odiaba el hecho de haber vomitado, obviamente a nadie le agrada aquella horrible sensación, Antonio lavo mi rostro y me ofreció su camisa, me metí en uno de los baños y me cambie, estando en este comencé a toser, por aquella molesta sensación en mi garganta, cuando la tos seso escuche la voz de Antonio del otro lado de la puerta.

-Oye Lovi~-dijo él con un tono de preocupación en su voz-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?-dijo preocupado.

-Muérete ba-bastardo-dije con la voz quebrada.

Escuche como la puerta se abría y al subir el rostro pude ver a Antonio, tenía cara de cachorrito regañado, logre sostenerle la mirada por algunos segundos, sin embargo tuve que desviarla, no soporte verle con cara "mátenme soy un desgraciado", prefiero ver su cara de idiota sonriente, lentamente lleve mi mano a su cabeza y acaricie su cabello con suavidad, esto pareció animarlo.

-Suficiente dramatismo bastardo-dije con cansancio.

Bebí agua y lave mi rostro repetidas veces, Antonio estaba a mi lado esperando me, ahora me sentía bastante bien, a excepción del sabor claro está, las nauseas habían desaparecido casi completamente, todo marchaba bien por el momento…

-¡FRATELLO, FRATELLO! (hermano, hermano) –grito Felicia entrando al baño-fratello estas bien ¿Qué sucedió, por qué vomitaste? ve~-dijo rápidamente.

-¡Felicia, este es el maldito baño de hombres y no quiero hablar de vomito ahora mismo!-dije con enojo.

-Pe-pero-dijo ella preocupada y llorosa.

-Pero nada estoy perfectamente bien- dije saliendo del baño junto a ella y Antonio.

Luego de convencerla de que yo estaba perfectamente bien y hacerla volver a su habitación, pudimos dirigirnos a nuestra habitación, al entrar a esta yo observe con enojo el lugar donde suponía que debía estar mi colchón y Antonio me miro con culpabilidad.

-Escucha Lovi~, yo creo que sería más justo si duermes en mi cama-dijo Antonio nervioso.

-No, está bien….eh dormido en peores lugares-dije recordando viejos tiempos.

-Ah, si emmm-dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama.

-No me gusta recordar el pasado-dije con incomodidad.

-de acuerdo-dijo dedicarme una sonrisa sincera.

Sin decir nada más se acerco a su armario y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa…

-¡Qué merda crees que haces!-grite con vergüenza.

-emmm, me cambio de ropa-dijo confundido.

-¡Pues ve al baño!-grite tirándole una toalla al rostro.

- eh vale, ya vuelvo-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Suspire pesadamente y lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho, mi corazón latía desbocado y mi rostro estaba realmente caliente, demasiadas emociones por un día, no puedo esperar para verlo que sucederá mañana, nótese el sarcasmo.

POV Antonio (España)

Me duche y me vestí con mi pijama, Salí con calma del baño y note que Gilbert discutía con un chico mas alto que el.

-No te acerques a mi prima- dijo Gilbert enojado.

-No exageres, solo la he saludado-dijo con acento ruso el joven de ojos violeta-kolkolkolkolkolkol- comenzó a reír tranquilo y perturbadoramente.

-Te estaré vigilando y para que lo sepas, no eres nada AWESOME-exclamo Gilbert con furia.

-Claro da-dijo "inocentemente" el ruso mientras seguía su camino.

-¿Qué ha sido eso Gilbert?-pregunte asustándolo.

-Demonios, ¡¿de donde saliste?!-exclamo.

-Hace poco termine de bañarme-dije sonriendo como lo hacia habitualmente.

-Emm, de acuerdo, te contare lo que sucede, el ruso raro que me cae mal, esta mirando demasiado a mi prima y eso no me agrada-dijo Gilbert poniendo mala cara-¿cierto Gilbird?-dijo mirando al pequeño pollo que esta en su hombro, el cual pio como respuesta.

-Cambiando el tema, emmm, que paso con el vomito…-dije algo incomodo.

-Pues ensucie mis asombrosas manos limpiándolo, muchas gracias por ayudar-dijo sarcástico.

-Imagino que a Francis casi le da un ataque, ¿cierto?- dije algo preocupado.

-Tranquilo, solo grito como nena y se tiro y balde de agua encima. Kesesessesese- dijo él en tono burlón- por lo demás no te preocupes Francis y yo limpiamos todo-dijo algo asqueado.

-Vale, gracias amigo-dije sonriendo alegremente.

-De nada todo sea por tu amor, Kesesesesese-dijo burlesco.

-No bromees con eso como te escuche Romano te castrara-dije preocupado.

-¿Escuchar qué?-dijo Lovi entrando parándose justo detrás de Gilbert.

-Na-nada solo bro-bromeábamos-dijo Gilbert tapando mi boca con nerviosismo.

-Como me entere de que es algo malo y que tenga que ver conmigo o Felicia… Los castrare-dijo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

-Cla-claro que no. ¿Cierto Toni?-dijo Gilbert sin soltarme, a lo que yo respondí asintiendo frenéticamente.

-Bien-dijo desconfiado entrado al baño con una toalla en su hombro y ropa en sus brazos.

-Vámonos de aquí- dije nervioso.

-Qué idea más awesome- dijo Gilbert nervioso.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Me duche con tranquilidad, rápidamente me puse mi pijama, Salí del baño con lentitud, mientras caminaba peinaba mis cortos y mojados cabellos con mis dedos, suspire con cansancio mientras me acercaba a la puerta de mi habitación, al abrirla mi encontré a Antonio en el suelo con una manta y una almohada.

-Hola lovi~- me saludo sin levantarse.

-Ya quítate de ahí bastardo-dije entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-No, duerme hoy en mi cama-dijo sonriendo estúpidamente.

-No dejare que duermas ahí-dije cruzando los brazos.

-De acuerdo-dijo levantándose- pero, en ese caso duerme conmigo- dijo tranquilo.

-No-dije secamente.

-Pero porque, me quieres hacer sentir aún más culpable, ya hasta devolví el gato, no seas así Lovi- dijo insistiendo.

-¡No, no es eso!-dije con enojo.

-Vamos, duerme conmigo- dijo con cara de cachorrito.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo quita esa stupida cara-dije con enojo.

Él sonrió como siempre y tomando lo que tenía en el suelo se levantó y lo coloco sobre su cama, yo deje mi ropa sucia en la canasta que está debajo de lo que quedo de mi cama, al voltear ya tenía al español frente a mi mirándome de forma extraña.

-Ahora que-dije con fastidio.

Él sonrió "inocentemente" y rápidamente me cargo en su hombro, corrió hasta la cama y me lanzo hacia ella.

-¡QUE MERDA TE PASA BASTARDO!-grite con rabia.

-¡Plancha!-exclamo divertido.

-¡Q-QUE NO-NO I-IMBECIL!- grite al ver que saltaría sobre mí.

Si, el maldito salto sobre mí, por lo cual pase por un shock momentáneo, repase la situación mentalmente, el maldito bastardo se lanzó sobre mí, en pocas palabras merece morir...

-Te matare-grite debajo de él.

-Lovi~, es solo un juego-dijo inocente.

-Quítate de encima-dije con enojo.

-Nah, quítame tú-dijo retándome.

-Por supuesto-dije empujándolo y tumbándolo de la cama con facilidad.

-Pero que fuerza-dijo sobándose el golpe.

-Escucha, vamos a dormir sí o no-dije con fastidio.

-vale, vale, ya-dijo recuperando su sonrisa.

Me acosté junto a la pared dándole la espalda, pero por alguna razón no podía dormir tranquilamente.

-Bastardo-dije en voz baja.

-Dime Lovi~-dijo adormilado.

-Alguna vez te pones triste, o, bueno ¿Qué te entristecería?-dije con duda.

-Pues…que tu no quisieras ser mi amigo-murmuro.

-Antonio hablo en serio- dije volteando a verlo.

-Yo también Lovi~-dijo con expresión tranquila.

Lo mire sin creerlo; toda mi infancia solo conocí el desprecio y desagrado de la gente, siempre luche a sabiendas de que nadie me daría nada de gratis, siempre recibí golpes tras otros golpes, nunca había conocido a nadie igual, ni siquiera mi sorella me amaba gratuitamente, la melancolía se apodero de mí, sonreí levemente, me acerque a él y le abrace, él no se quejó, solo acaricio mi cabeza y bostezo.

-Buen noches Lovi~-dijo en voz baja.

-Si lo que sea-dije cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo…

Muy en el fondo yo sé que detesto dormir sin compañía y muy en el fondo sé que aprecio más de lo que dejo ver… a este necio español.

**Siiii regrese con vida, perdón por no haber escrito antes, las amenazas de echarme a la mafia me tenían preocupada jeje, pero bueno… a por cierto Airenlag-sempai gomen no pude subir a tiempo el cap TT_TT, bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que hasta ahora han leído mi fic y me han dejado aunque sea un review :3, gracias por las correcciones prometo tratar de no fallar, pero rayos soy humana, oye ****Rhapsody Nightmares**** espero que tu awesome vista no se canse. Gaby Wang tranquila no te desesperes ya ves que si continúe. Lorenna12 gracias por los nombres :3, quisiera escribir para todos pero sé que nadie nunca lee estas cosas :3…o quizás si hummm déjenme saber que lo leen y les cumplo un deseo XD**


End file.
